FATE
by Sauriva Angelast
Summary: Apakah takdir bisa diubah? Tak ada yang tahu kemana cinta akan berlabuh meskipun pada akhirnya takdir jualah yang menentukan. Seberat apapun kau mencoba menyangkalnya, cinta tetaplah cinta. Tak ada yang dapat mengubah semua itu. Begitu juga yang telah menjadikan kalian sesama laki-laki. Menjadi penghalang cinta itu. YAOI, YeTeuk. KyuhyunTeuk. Others
1. Chapter 1

**FATE**

"**Sauriva Angelast"**

**Disclaimer** : SUJU adalah milik Tuhan, Elfs dan diri mereka sendiri…. Hehehehe

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Saya membuat banyak perubahan. Hehehe… Ini Yaoi! BXB! BOY'S LOVE! Sehingga yang tidak suka, sudah saya peringatkan dan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read …**

**Summary **: Apakah takdir bisa diubah? Akankah di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka semua mengalami kejadian serupa? Dan jalan apa yang dipilih? Apakah sang malaikat tanpa sayap bersosok manusia itu akan mengikuti takdir atau berusaha melawan takdir untuk mencari kebahagiaannya? Tak ada yang tahu kemana cinta akan berlabuh meskipun pada akhirnya takdir jualah yang menentukan. Seberat apapun kau menyangkalnya, cinta tetaplah cinta. Tak ada yang dapat mengubah semua itu. Begitu juga yang telah menjadikan kalian sesama laki-laki. Menjadi penghalang cinta itu.

**Rate** : T

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Seorang namja berambut pirang melangkah dengan pasti menuju sebuah altar tempat berdoa kepada Tuhan. Pakaiannya sangat elegan khas seorang bangsawan istana. Raut wajahnya sangat cantik menunjukkan jika namja tersebut sangat dimanjakan dan diberi banyak ilmu pengetahuan serta dijaga dengan sangat lembut. Setiap pendeta yang melihatnya segera menunduk hormat dan memberi jalan kepada sang namja yang juga merangkap sebagai orang suci yang berdoa kepada Tuhan setiap bulan purnama muncul di langit.

Namja itu duduk bersimpuh di tengah altar. Tangannya saling bertaut. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit. Saat ini sosoknya sudah seperti seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang sangat rindu akan harumnya surga. Namja itu memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan iris mata teduh bak mutiara jernih berwarna almond manis.

"Tuhan. Ampuni aku. Hapus segala dosaku." Suara namja tersebut terdengar sangat lirih. Para pendeta yang semula juga duduk bersimpuh di luar altar mulai beranjak pergi. Mengerti keinginan sang namja yang memang sedang ingin sendiri, mengakui dosanya.

"Tuhan. Hamba-Mu ini memang sangat hina. Hamba-Mu ini sangat ingkar dengan segala nikmat-Mu." Namja itu mengucap doanya dengan sangat tenang, namun suaranya sedikit bergetar. Pelan namun pasti, air mata mengalir melalui kedua sudut matanya yang masih terpejam. Tangannya makin kuat menaut. Seakan mencoba untuk mengurangi tekanan dalam dirinya.

"Tuhan. Jika hamba-Mu ini memang melakukan suatu kesalahan dan kau menganggap itu salah dan hina. Tolong hapus rasa cinta ini dalam diri hamba, Tuhan. Walau hamba yakin, sampai matipun perasaan ini tidak akan ikut mati." Suara sang namja semakin bergetar, hingga akhirnya isak tangis mulai terdengar. Doa telah selesai diucapkan. Namja itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyembunyikan betapa sangat menyedihkannya dirinya ini.

"Teukie hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah bulan purnama sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sebuah suara datang dari belakang sang namja. Dengan cepat namja tersebut mengusap air matanya lalu menatap orang yang ada di belakangnya. Senyuman merekah di wajah sang namja dan menampilkan lesung pipi di pipi kirinya. Menambah kesan cantik dalam diri namja tersebut.

"Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie." Sahut sang namja dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Tidak terlihat jika sang namja itu baru saja menangis dalam doanya.

"Ghoejhitmal! Teukie hyung jangan bohong. Aku tahu jika hyung baru saja menangis." Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Dia sangat tidak suka jika hyungnya tersebut berbohong padanya. Apakah dia salah jika terlalu menyayangi hyungnya tersebut? Bukankah wajar dia menyayangi kakaknya tersebut? Kakak yang hanya beda satu hari dari kelahirannya.

_Deg!_

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk menghela nafas. Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada adiknya tersebut. Walau mereka bukan saudara kandung, namun hubungan mereka memang sangat erat bak saudara kandung pada umumnya, bahkan mungkin lebih erat lagi. Dengan langkah pelan, Leeteuk melangkah menuju Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan lembut dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, menandakan jika dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, ghwenchana?" Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Walau Leeteuk mengisyaratkan tidak apa-apa, namun Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

"Ghwenchanayo. Ayo kembali ke istana, Kyuhyunnie." Sahut Leeteuk dengan nada lembut dan hangat, lalu dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Dia tidak sadar jika wajah Kyuhyun memerah karenanya.

"Ne hyung. Aku dengar Yesung hyung akan berkunjung besok. Kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan keluar istana dengan bantuannya. Iyakan, hyung?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada riang, dia memang sudah lama sekali tidak keluar istana. Mungkin dengan bantuan Yesung hyung dia akan bisa keluar istana lagi, dia merindukan suasana kota di luar istana. Dia merindukan senyuman hyungnya yang sangat senang saat nereka berada di luar istana.

Mendengar itu Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk walau tidak seantusias adiknya. Dia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum mengucap selamat malam pada Kyuhyun dan memohon diri untuk masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Karena memang malam sudah larut.

Pintu kamar tertutup. Leeteuk duduk bersandar di daun pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya merosot. Dia terduduk dengan lemas. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya dengan erat, sakit bukan main.

"Yesung hyung? Yesung hyung…" Lirih Leeteuk.

Ya. Leeteuk merasa telah melakukan suatu dosa. Dia jatuh cinta dengan sesama namja. Dan itu dianggap melanggar titah Tuhan yang memang melarang hubungan sesama jenis. Yesung adalah anak dari raja di negri sebelah. Mereka sudah akrab sejak umur mereka lima tahun. Yesung yang memang lebih tua satu tahun darinya menjadi sosok kakak yang sangat Leeteuk hormati. Namun entah sejak kapan keduanya menembus batas itu. Batasan mereka antara kakak dan adik hingga kini keduanya terperangkap dalam sebuah hubungan cinta terlarang.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Leeteuk kembali mengalir. Dia terisak pelan. Dia tahu ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Dia tahu dan memang sangat tahu, namun rasa cintanya begitu besar. Dia memang sudah terlanjur cinta dengan Yesung. Hyungnya. Orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Orang yang paling dia anggap penting di dunia ini. Alasan dia terus bertahan. Dia memang sangat mencintai namja itu hingga sedikit demi sedikit cinta itu akan membunuhnya. Cinta itu akan menjerat lehernya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Dan kemudian cinta itu juga yang akan membuatnya merasa hidup.

_**Flashback On**_

"Omma, Kenapa manusia tidak boleh menikah dengan sesama jenis?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar lima tahun kepada ibunya. Saat ini ibu dan anak tersebut berada di tengah altar, baru saja selesai berdoa.

"Tuhan sangat benci dengan hamba-Nya yang menentang kehendak-Nya. Manusia tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan jika menikah dengan sesama jenis. Karena itu Tuhan melarang-Nya, sayang." Sahut sang ibu yang sangat cantik jelita. Dan sang anak tersebut mewarisi kecantikan sang ibu walaupun dia seorang namja.

"Kalau mereka saling mencintai bagaimana, Omma?" Tanya anak itu lebih ingin tahu. Pipinya yang chabi menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya.

"Kalau mereka saling mencintai, maka ujungnya mereka akan sama-sama terluka, sayang."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu, Omma?"

"Teukie sayang, kau jangan mendesak Omma-mu." Sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari belakang mereka, seorang pria bertubuh kekar namun tidak over dan masih sangat atletis terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hangkyung!"Seru sang ibu kepada pria tersebut.

"Araaa~ kau memanggilku begitu setelah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Heenim?" Pra bernama Hangkyung tersebut terkekeh.

"Oppaaaa~!" Leeteuk kecil segera berhamburan ke pelukan pria tersebut yang ternyata ayahnya.

"Ne, chagi. Kau masih belum dewasa untuk tahu hal itu. Tapi ingat ya! Jangan pernah melanggar kehendak-Nya."

" ! Oppa, siapa itu?"

"Dia Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi adikmu, Teukie. Walau sebenarnya kalian seumuran."

Sahut sang ayah saat melihat anaknya tersebut memandang seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi di punggungnya.

_**Flashback Off**_

Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengijinkan hubungan sesama jenis? Bukankah Tuhan mengerti dengan perasaan manusia yang saling ingin memiliki ini? Bukankah Tuhan juga yang menciptakan rasa ini? Leeteuk tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan. Dia hanya dapat menyalahkan hatinya yang tidak mampu membuatnya berpaling dari sosok namja lembut dan perhatian seperti Yesung.

Dia akan terus memendam rahasia ini sampai kapanpun dalam hatinya. Dia tidak ingin ini menjadi aib dalam keluarga istana. Dia sering memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menghapus rasa cintanya ini, namun Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkan kehendaknya tersebut. Bahkan rasa cintanya ini semakin besar melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk kau orang yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia hanya dapat menghardik dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, rambutmu sangat halus. Aku yakin jika kau seorang yeojya pasti banyak namja yang akan memberikan hatinya padamu." Kata Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman istana. Menghabiskan waktu siang yang sangat cerah dengan Kyuhyun yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menyisir rambut sang kakak yang memang panjang. Pada zaman mereka, tidak ada seorang namjapun yang memiliki rambut pendek. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun baru saja selesai berburu binatang dua jam yang lalu hingga keduanya merasa lelah dan beristirahat di taman istana tersebut. Namun dinamakan berburu juga tidak, karena mereka hanya berburu di hutan istana yang memang sudah di sediakan. Mereka tidak pernah diijinkan untuk keluar istana.

"Hehe. Dan kau pasti salah satunya, kan? Kyuhyunnie?" Canda Leeteuk dengan tawa kecil. Membuat wajahnya semakin manis saja.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melamarmu, hyung!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar. Dia senang jika melihat sang kakak tersenyum seperti ini.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku menyisir rambut hyungku dengan hati-hati sekali. Aku takut menyakiti hyungku ini. Dia adalah saudaraku satu-satunya, aku ingin menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawaku. Walau aku tahu Teukie hyung adalah sosok namja yang kuat, namun aku tetap ingin berada di sisinya untuk menjaganya seumur hidupku. Aku tahu jika aku berlebihan mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun aku sangat serius.

"Hyung, rambutmu sangat halus. Aku yakin jika kau seorang yeojya pasti banyak namja yang akan memberikan hatinya padamu." Ucapku dengan nada bercanda. Namun aku serius. Rambut hyungku sangat lembut. Wajahnya juga sangat cantik dan manis sekali, para yeojya yang pernah aku lihat pasti kalah dengan paras yang dimiliki hyungku ini.

"Hehe. Dan kau pasti salah satunya, kan? Kyuhyunnie?" Teukie hyung menjawab kata-kataku dengan nada bercanda juga. Mungkin dia menganggap aku sedang bercanda sejak tadi.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melamarmu, hyung!" Sahutku dengan bersemangat. Aku memang sering sekali berharap jika kau seorang yeoja, hyung. Karena sadar atau tidak aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai adikmu, tapi aku berbeda. Aku sangat menginginkan hyung menjadi milikku. Walau aku tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya namja jatuh cinta dengan sesama namja. Namun rasanya aku sangat bahagia hanya dengan bersamamu hyung. Berbeda saat aku bersama yeojya-yeojya di luar sana. Aku tidak pernah merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat kecuali saat bersama hyung. Karena itu aku akan menjaga hyung, tidak akan aku biarkan satu orangpun menyakiti hyung.

"Wah,wah kalian tampak sangat senang hari ini." Sebuah suara baritone menghampiri indera pendengaranku. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan detik itu juga aku langsung menghampiri pemilik suara tersebut dan merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Yesung hyung!" Sapaku dengan semangat. Yesung hyung hanya tertawa kecil, lalu dia melepas rangkulanku dan berjalan menuju Leeteuk hyung yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Biasanya Teukie hyung yang pertama kali menyambut Yesung hyung. Apa keduanya tengah ada masalah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau kenapa, Teukie? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat." Kata Yesung hyung dengan nada yang khawatir kepada Teukie hyung, Yesung hyung tampak sangat perhatian kepada Teukie hyung. Dengan inisiatif sendiri aku meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan ingin mengambilkan nimun.

_**Kyuhyun's POV end**_

"Chagiya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung kepada Leeteuk. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja. Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil minuman untuk mereka.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yesung yang menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Hyung, apa hubungan kita ini akan bertahan?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada lirih. Dia menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah orang yang berada di dekatnya tersebut.

"Chagi! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Percaya padaku Teukie!" Kata Yesung dengan meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya. Kini dia menunduk di hadapan Leeteuk untuk menyejajarkan posisi mereka. Yesung memandang Leeteuk dengan mata berkilat. Dia memang sangat mencintai namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia rela mati hanya demi namja di depannya ini. Dia berani menentang aturan hanya demi mendapatkan cinta namja yang ada di depannya ini. Dia tak akan lepaskan.

"Saranghae, Teukie." Ucap Yesung dengan nada lirih. Dia menunduk, namun suaranya terdengar yakin. Dia kesal karena dirinya sudah berpikir egois, dia sadar bahwa sepenuhnya Leeteuk tidak akan menjadi miliknya. Namun dia ingin egois sedikit. Dia ingin meraih kebahagiaan bersama namja yang berada di hadapannya. Dia ingin mempertahankan cinta terlarang ini. Walau seluruh dunia menentang mereka.

"Nado saranghae, Hyung." Sahut Leeteuk dengan senyum lembut. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Yesung agar namja tersebut memandang langsung ke wajahnya. Leeteuk menempelkan dahi mereka berdua hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Saling menyelami untuk menentukan perasaan masing-masing. Namun tak ada satupun kebohongan di kedua pasang mata itu. Mereka berdua memang saling mencinta.

"Saranghae, Teukie. Saranghae, Chagi. Walau dunia menentang kita aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Leeteuk tak tahan lagi. Dia mengalirkan air mata bahagia sekaligus air mata kesedihan. Dia bahagia karena Yesung memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama dan dia sangat sedih karena semua itu tak akan mungkin. Dia tak yakin apakah mereka sanggup untuk selalu bersama dengan cinta ini jika seluruh dunia menentang mereka? Apakah mereka sanggup hanya dengan cinta ini?

Bibir mereka bertemu. Saling menyalurkan apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Saling menunjukkan betapa besar cinta yang mereka punya dan berapa besar perasaan saling ingin bersatu untuk keduanya. Mereka terhanyut dengan ciuman tersebut hingga tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu.

**_Prang!_**

Suara cangkir yang pecah membuat ciuman antar namja tersebut terhenti. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mata keduanya terbelalak melihat seseorang yang tengah melihat mereka dengan shock.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Yesung dan Leeteuk terkejut melihat Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan shock. Mereka berdua tak sadar jika sejak tadi Kyuhyun melihat mereka. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut segera tersadar dan berlari ke arah Yesung, dia melupakan pecahan gelas kaca yang tadi dia jatuhkan. Matanya penuh dengan kemarahan. Dia menjadi kalap dan dengan cepat memukul Yesung dengan sangat keras.

"Walau kau adalah Yesung hyng, aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang akan membuat Teukie hyung bersalah!" Teriak Kyuhyun, dia menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam, penuh kemarahan di matanya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terdiam, tak bereaksi melihat semua itu. Dia juga shock.

"Ayo Teukie hyung!"

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan lekat lalu menarik tangan namja tersebut dengan kasar dan mereka kembali memasuki istana, membiarkan Yesung menggeram melihat kepergian mereka.

"Sial!" Hanya kata itu yang dapat Yesung ucapkan sebelum Yesung berlari masuk ke dalam istana untuk menyusul kakak beradik yang sudah menghilang ke dalam istana. Dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Pukulan ini tidak sesakit hatinya.

_**Brak!**_

Kyuhyun memerangkap tubuh Leeteuk di dinding batu istana. Wajahnya menunduk. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang kakak. Tangannya memenjarakan Leeteuk agar tak bisa pergi darinya. Wajahnya menunduk, isak tangis terdengar di sela-sela kesunyian. Saat ini mereka berada di lorong bawah tanah istana. Tempat yang sangat aman untuk mereka berbicara secara serius.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Panggil Leeteuk dengan nada bersalah. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, namun hal itu dibatalkannya saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang dirinya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie." Ucap Leeteuk. Dia menunduk, tak berani memandang langsung mata Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan! Sejak kapan hyung menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Dia mencengkram bahu Leeteuk dengan sangat keras, membuat Leeteuk meringis pelan. Namun meski Kyuhyun melihat hyungnya tengah meringis karena kelakuannya, dia tidak berniat melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Sejak kapan hyung!"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu…"

Cengkraman Kyuhyun mengendur, dia merosot jatuh hingga terduduk. Pandangannya berubah kosong. Leeteuk segera menuduk dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Dia mulai menangis.

"Jadi selama ini aku mengharapkan hyung dengan harapan kosong sejak tiga tahun yang lalu? Tak tahukah bahwa aku juga mencintai hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan frustasi, dia melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan paksa. Dia ingin hyungnya tahu perasaannya.

"Kyuhyun, Mianhae…"

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan hyung kepada Yesung hyung! Hyung milikku!"

"Tuhan…Aku tidak tahan lagi…"

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri yang masih terisak. Dia selama ini tidak sadar jika saudaranya tersebut juga menyimpan rasa padanya. Dia merasa sangat menyesal. Tuhan sangat membencinya hingga memberinya karma seperti ini. Dia mencintai hyungnya dan dicintai adiknya sendiri. Hukuman apa lagi yang akan dia terima karena semua ini. Mungkin memang segala ini memang pantas dia terima. Semua kesalahan ini, semua rasa sakit ini.

"Leeteuk-ssi! Gawat! Kyuhyun-ssi menantang Yesung-ssi bertarung sampai mati."

Seorang tangan kanan Kyuhyun melaporkan berita tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya penuh keringat karena dia berlari hingga menemukan tuannya tersebut.

"Dimana, Sungminnie?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada cemas.

"Halaman belakang istana!" Teriak Sungmin.

Leeteuk berlari. Dia tak ingin saudaranya dan kekasihnya bertarung karena dirinya. Dia tak ingin salah satu dari mereka mati karena dirinya. Lebih baik dia saja yang mati. Lebih baik dia saja yang menerima kemarahan Kyuhyun, lebih baik dirinya saja yang menanggung dosa ini. Sungmin yang melihat kepergian sang tuan hanya dapat menunduk dalam, pandangannya sendu. Walau dia hanya seorang pengawal namun dia sudah menganggap kakak beradik, Leeteuk-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Apalagi selama ini dia yang selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun. Dia sangat cemas jika terjadi sesuatu dengan tuannya tersebut.

'Kumohon, Tuhan. Lindungi Kyuhyun-ssi dan Leeteuk-ssi.'

Tak ada satu orang pengawal istana yang berani menuju halaman belakang. Mereka semua dilarang menuju tempat itu oleh tuan mereka sendiri. Sang tuan tak ingin pertarungan ini diganggu oleh satu orangpun. Ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membuat Teukie hyung terjerumus!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan angkuh. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Yesung.

"Kami saling mencintai. Jika kau menghalangiku, walaupun kau saudaranya aku tak akan mundur." Kata Yesung dengan yakin. Dia juga mencabut pedangnya. Ini adalah penentuan.

Pedang saling beradu. Dua pedang tersebut saling tangkis dan serang dengan sangat anggun, menuruti gerakan sang tuan yang memainkan mereka masing-masing. Baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung sama-sama gesit. Mereka saling menghindar dan menyerang dengan sangat cepat dan gesit.

Kyuhyun penuh dengan aura membunuh berhasil mengenai pipi kiri Yesung dengan cukup dalam, sehingga darah merembes dari sana. Sedangkan Yesung yang tidak ingin kalah dengan cepat membalas serangan Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuta namja tersebut mundur beberapa langkah karena pedang Yesung berhasil melukai lengannya.

Nafas kedua saling memburu, terengah-engah karena sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak ada yang ingin kalah dipertarungan ini.

Yesung menerjang kepada Kyuhyun, dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun kembali menghindar, namun rupanya Yesung memiliki rencana lain. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mengepalkan tinjunya, pedangnya masih berada di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya melancarkan tinju ke arah punggung Kyuhyun, membuat namja tersebut tersungkur. Saat dia ingin bangkit pedang Yesung sudah berada di depan hidungnya.

"Bunuh aku hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyum miris. Siap menerima nasip jika memang dia akan berakhir di sini. Walau dalam hati dia tidak akan pernah rela.

Pandangan Yesung yang semula tajam kini berubah lembut. Dia menurunkan pedangnya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh kasih.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tak ingin membuat Teukie semakin sakit hatinya. Selama ini aku sudah banyak membuatnya susah dengan perasaanku. Aku tak akan merebut jiwamu untuk cintanya, dia akan semakin sakit." Kata Yesung, dia tersenyum lembut. Dia tak sadar jika orang yang dia cinta tengah memperhatikan pertarungan mereka dengan berlinang air mata

.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhku, aku yang akan membunuhmu, hyung!" Kyuhyun berujar, seketika dia bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya ke arah Yesung dan…

**JLEB!**

Ya. Pedang itu menembus jantung. Membuat tubuh Yesung membeku dengan darah yang menciprat hampir menyelubungi wajahnya dan dadanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya. Seharusnya pedangnya menembus jantung Yesung, bukan menembus jantung Leeteuk.

"Hyung!"

"Chagiya!"

Dengan sigap Yesung menangkap tubuh Leeteuk yang mulai ambruk. Dipeluknya erat sosok itu, diciumnya puncak kepala namja cantik itu. Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya dengan deras. Menyesal. Menyesal karena gagal melindungi satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai.

"Jangan menangis, hyung." Kata Leeteuk dengan senyuman sendu di bibirnya. Tangannya mencoba meraih wajah sang namja namun tidak bisa. Hingga Yesung menangkap tangan yang bergetar itu dan meletakkan di wajahnya sendiri.

"Hy, hyung… Mian…hae…"

Shock. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot. Dia melepas pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah hyungnya sendiri.

"Hyung… mianhae… hyung…hyung…"

Kyuhyun meracau. Dia memegang kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Dia terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Sungguh ini bukan maksudnya. Dia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Tidak ingin. Dia sungguh sangat mencintai hyungnya dan tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikir untuk menyakiti hyungnya tersebut.

"Jang…an menangis, Kyu…." Dengan susah payah Leeteuk bisa berucap. Lalu matanya kembali memandang pujaan hatinya. Kekasihnya yang juga tengah menangis. Air mata Yesung menetes ke wajahnya.

"Chagi bertahanlah… Ayo cari tabib yang akan menyembuhkanmu." Suara Yesung kembali terdengar, bergetar sangat hebat.

"Ghwenchanayo, Hyu..yung…" Leeteuk mencegahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung… Aku tak…aka..n…mem…buatmu terluka. Aku rela mati demi hyung…" Leeteuk tersenyum pilu. Dia menatap Yesung dengan penuh kasih dan segala cinta yang dia punya. Di ujung hidupnya dia ingin mati di dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Teukie…" Lirih Yesung dengan keras. Dia menggeleng tanda tak mau kehilangan malaikatnya. Orang yang paling berharga untuknya melebihi bumi tempat dia berpijak. Apa ini hukuman baginya karena jatuh cinta dengan sesama namja? Apa ini yang Tuhan lakukan untuk memisahkan dirinya dan pujaan hatinya? Melalui sebuah kematian? Sungguh, Yesung tak akan mampu hidup tanpa sosok Leeteuk dalam hidupnya. Tak ada satu orang yeojyapun yang mampu membuatnya berpaling dari sosok namja yang kini masih terlihat sangat cantik di dalam pelukannya walau sosok itu ternoda oleh merahnya darah.

"Gomawo, Hyung… Go…ma…wo… Aku mencintaimu… Sampai saat…ini…pun… aku tak…menye…sal pernah…ja…ja..tuh…cint…a….pa…damu…"

Iris mata itu tertutup, tak terbuka lagi. Malaikat benar-benar sudah kembali ke surga-Nya dan meninggalkan dunia. Yesung berteriak dengan sangat keras, Kyuhyun meraung sejadinya. Para penghuni istana tak ada yang berani mendekati, kebanyakan dari mereka juga menangis tersedu. Mereka kehilangan sosok lembut bak malaikat tuan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan istana ini tanpa senyum sang malaikat yang dahulu menemani mereka. Kini sosok malaikat itu tidak lebih dari sosok tubuh tak memiliki daya lagi. Bahkan langit ikut menangis. Awan gelap menaungi halaman belakang istana dan menyapunya dengan hujan deras.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia berdiri dan menatap langit yang kini sangat gelap. Dia membiarkan wajahnya diserang oleh ribuan titik hujan. Dia tak peduli. Iris matanya yang menatap kosong dan hampa seakan tak memiliki emosi. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang telah merenggut nyawa hyungnya. Darah hyungnya sudah mulai luntur dari pedang itu karena hujan yang deras ini. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara, air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Hyung… Mianhae…Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa hyung… Aku akan menyusul hyung… Saranghae, Hyung. Saranghae…"

"Yesung hyung… Mianhae…Aku membuat Yesung hyung kehilangan Teukie hyung…Mianhae…"

Waktu terasa berhenti saat Kyuhyun menusukkan pedang meliknya tepat di jantungnya sendiri. Kini darah segar juga mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya terlebih lagi di tempat jantungnya berada. Tubuh itu ambruk. Yesung terbelalak. Sekarang dosa apalagi yang akan dia buat? Seginikah akibat dia menentang larangan Tuhan? Namun meski begitu, dia tidak menyesal telah jatuh cinta. Mungkin cintanya tidaklah salah, namun siapa dan kapanlah yang membuat cintanya menjadi salah.

"Kyuhyun!"

Yesung menunduk. Ini salahnya. Andai dia dapat menahan hasrat akan cintanya, pasti saat ini mereka bertiga tak ubahnya seperti saudara kandung yang saling berbagi dan saling berbahagia karena kasih sayang yang mereka punya. Yesung menatap malaikatnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum meletakan tubuh Leeteuk yang sejak tadi di tangannya ke tanah. Dia berdiri pelan dan berjalan dengan susah payah menuju tempat Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jika memang Tuhan menghukum mereka karena rasa cinta ini, biarkan dirinya juga hilang karena cinta ini.

Yesung mengambil pedang milik Kyuhyun, mengarahkannya langsung ke ulu hatinya. Dia menatap langit yang tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Yesung kemudian menunduk. Sebelum dengan cepat pedang tersebut menembus tubuhnya. Mencabut satu nyawa lagi yang merasa telah berdosa.

"Teukie…Jika aku terlahir kembali, aku tak akan gagal untuk menjagamu… Akan aku buktikan jika aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Teukie."

Iris mata itu terpejam untuk selamanya. Istana bersedih hati akan perginya penerus mereka yang akan menjaga tanah ini. Namun mereka tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya takdir sangat senang mempermainkan mereka. Takdir sangat senang membuat mereka kembali merasakan cinta terlarang di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya. Dan sepertinya di kehidupan selanjutnya, cinta mereka akan jauh lebih rumit. Namun apakah salah? Pemilik jiwa malaikat itu terbang mencari cintanya? Untuk bahagia?

Berhasilkah mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya menghindari kejadian serupa di masa lalu? Ataukah mereka kembali terhanyut dan pasrah pada takdir?

**TBC**

* * *

**Delete or no?**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya? Saya newbie …

Saya masih bocah ingusan yang tidak terlalu pandai bikin FF. Dan mungkin senpai-senpai semua mau mengajarkan saya sehingga menjadi lebih baik…

Saya menerima flame, kritikan pedas asalkan semua itu bersifat membangun …

Saya sungguh berharap ada seseorang yang ingin membaca dan m'review Fic saya yang saya akui sangat ancur ini …

**Sauriva Angelast**


	2. Chapter 2

**FATE**

"**Sauriva Angelast"**

**Disclaimer** : SUJU adalah milik Tuhan, Elfs dan diri mereka sendiri…. Hehehehe

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Hehehe… Ini Yaoi! BXB! BOY'S LOVE! Sehingga yang tidak suka, sudah saya peringatkan dan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read …**

**Summary **: Sekarang kalian bahagia, bukan? Kini hubungan sesama namja sudah dapat diterima banyak orang. Namun apakah kalian akan tetap bahagia jika ternyata kalian adalah saudara kandung? Rupanya takdir memang sangat senang sekali bermain-main. Lantas apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Menghapus rasa cinta itu atau melampaui batas yang ada? Yakni mencoba menerobos batasan kalian dan membuka pintu takdir pahit masa lalu? Air mata itu sangat berharga lebih dari yang kau ketahui.

**Rate** : T

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

"Hyung! Jangan lari! Awas kau hyung!"

Suara seorang namja yang tengah jengkel diikuti oleh suara derap langkah kaki beriringan memenuhi koridor sekolah tempat namja kakak beradik itu bersekolah. Seorang namja berambut pirang yang panjang hingga lehernya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar seseorang namja yang nampaknya lebih tua dari namja pertama. Rambut namja itu berwarna hitam legam dengan senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sangat senang mengerjai sang adik.

"Mana mungkin aku mau berhenti jika kau terlihat ingin memakanku!" Teriak sang kakak dengan senyuman yang juga tak hilang dari paras tampannya itu.

Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah tidak langka lagi. Setiap pagi pasti ada saja ulah yang dilakukan oleh dua bersaudara tersebut. Kali inipun juga sama saja.

"Yesung hyung! Tung-"

** Bruk!**

Namja yang mengejar terjatuh karena terpeleset lantai yang licin, sang hyung yang berada di depannya menghentikan langkahnya. Hyungnya menoleh ke arah sang adik dengan cemas sebelum dengan kecepatan kilat menghampiri sang adik dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teukie?" Tanya namja berambut hitam tersebut dengan nada cemas.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hyung jahat." Kata namja berambut pirang. Dia setengah merajuk.

"Iya. Maafkan hyung. Bagaimana kalau pulang dari sekolah kita membeli ice cream rasa strawberry?" Kata hyungnya dengan nada memelas. Berharap adiknya akan luluh dengan permintaan maafnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi hyung harus membelikanku yang ukuran jumbo!"

Leeteuk tersenyum jahil, dia lalu berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan hyungnya tersebut. Lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Kini masing-masing dari keduanya menampilkan banyak sekali kebahagiaan. Dari saling bercanda. Saling melempar ejekan bahkan saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain yang akhirnya akan berujung tawa. Begitulah hubungan kakak beradik tersebut.

Mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia, mereka berdua tak menyadari, jika sejak tadi takdir memandang mereka dengan sinis. Seakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan sekarang hanyalah kamuflase tanpa unsur realita. Seakan takdir gelap sedang mengintai mereka.

**…**

_**Yesung POV**_

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Leeteuk berlari kecil di depanku dengan cup ice krim berwarna pink rasa strowberry yang baru saya kami beli. Aku dan Teukie adalah saudara yang memang sangat rekat sejak kami kecil. Aku sangat menyayangi Teukie melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Teukie adalah sosok namja yang sangat cantik sekaligus tampan. Dia mewarisi kecantikan ibu kami. Dia pribadi yang sangat gampang menangis, namun dia akan tegar luar biasa jika di depan teman-temannya.

Teukie. Parasnya memang sangat menawan, aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini timbul. Aku jatuh hati padanya. Memang hubungan sesama jenis sekarang bukan masalah lagi, walau masih banyak yang menentangnya. Namun masalah utamanya kami adalah saudara, saudara kandung pula. Aku tidak mungkin mengencani adikku sendiri walau aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau Teukie kena masalah karena perasaan ini. Aku juga sering berkencan dengan banyak yeojya di sekolahku, namun tetap saja bayangan Teukie tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh setiap harinya, membuatku semakin sesak saat membayangkan jika namja di depanku ini tak akan mungkin aku miliki.

Aku tersenyum getir dan mencengkram dadaku dengan keras. Aku memang harus menghilangkan perasaan ini secepatnya. Aku tidak mau menjalani cinta terlarang. Menyakitkan. Maafkan hyungmu Teukie, maafkan hyungmu ini yang tidak bisa lepas dari perasaan bodoh ini. Perasaan bodoh yang mungkin saja akan merenggutmu dariku.

"Hyung? Ghwenchana?"

Suara Leeteuk membuatku tersadar dan aku langsung menatap kepadanya yang tengah menatapku bingung dan cemas. Dia berdiri di depanku. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan aku berhenti berjalan. Wajah Teukie hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku. Membuat wajahku sedikit memerah. Dia memang sangat pandai membuat jantungku berdegup tidak karuan.

"Ghwenchanayo…" Sahutku seadanya, aku menjauhkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Menciptakan jarak di antara kami.

Teukie terlihat tidak percaya, namun detik berikutnya dia langsung mengangguk dan menarik tanganku. Kami berlari kecil melewati banyak toko-toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Aku hanya dapat mengikuti langkahnya yang semakin cepat, sesekali aku tersenyum. Teukie terlihat bersinar di antara kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar kami. Teukie tampak puluhan kali berkilau di mataku, membuatku mengeratkan tautan tangan kami.

Karena terlalu fokus pada adikku, aku tidak memperhatikan jika dari samping ada yang juga berlari sangat kencang dan tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Teukie, membuat adikku terpelanting keras. Namun sebelum tubuh mungil Teukie menyentuh aspal keras, aku menahannya dengan kedua tanganku. Membuat kami berdua terduduk di tengah orang-orang yang tampak hanya menganggap kejadian itu tak penting.

"Mi, mianhae… Aku tidak sengaja…" Seorang namja yang tadi menabrak Teukie membungkuk tanda menyesal, dan mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa." Teukie menyahut, dia sudah berdiri.

Aku menggeram tanpa suara saat melihat namja itu tak berkedip memandang adikku. Aku tahu jika adikku sangat menawan, namun aku tak suka jika ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya dan menyimpan hati padanya. Karena aku akan menjaga adikku dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan namja itu dari keterkejutannya. Dan itu berhasil. Dengan sedikit gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, namja itu meminta maaf lagi.

"Kyuhyun imnida…" Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan masih tergugup-gugup.

"Leeteuk imnida…" Teukie tersenyum manis menanggapi itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku menari tangannya dan membuat kami berjalan menjauh dari namja tak sopan itu.

"Hy, hyung?"

Dia tampak bingung, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menariknya hingga kami sampai rumahpun aku tidak melepaskan tanganku. Aku menghiraukan tatapan bingung Oppa dan Omma yang duduk di ruang tamu. Aku akhirnya melepaskan tanganku dari pergelangan Teukie saat Oppa menegur kami.

_**Yesung POV end**_

**…**

Leeteuk berdiri di luar balkon kamarnya, angin malam menyisir rambutnya dengan sangat lembut. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena angin tersebut. Dia memandang bulan yang purnama di atas langit. Awan gelap mengitarinya, bintang-bintang tak terlihat satupun untuk meramaikan suasana langit. Leeteuk menautkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga dia merasa harus melantunkan doa sekarang.

"Tuhan, buatlah keluargaku tetap kukuh. Buatlah keluargaku tetap lengkap. Tolong Tuhan, aku mohon. Hilangkanlah perasaan terlarang ini." Ucap Leeteuk dengan lirih dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

Leeteuk memang tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sang kakak. Dia memiliki perasaan itu entah sejak kapan dan saat dia tersadar akan perasaan tersebut, semua terlambat. Cinta sudah menggerogoki hatinya dan membuatnya tak bisa lagi untuk menghindar. Dia mencoba untuk biasa-biasa saja, namun nyatanya semakin dihindari, perasaan itu semakin besar. Dia pernah berharap, andai dia dan Yesung hyung bukanlah saudara. Dan detik itu juga dia langsung menepis pemikiran itu. Dia harus bersyukur karena mengenal namja seperti Yesung sebagai hyungnya.

Mata beriris coklat jernih tersebut terbuka. Matanya mengitari suasana yang berada di halaman depan rumah, balkon kamarnya memang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat seorang namja yakni hyungnya tengah berjalan mengendap-endap. Hyungnya mau kemana? Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran, Leeteuk mengeratkan tangannya ke pagar pembatas balkon, lalu dengan cepat dan ringan dia melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Jangan pernah meremehkan Kim Leeteuk. Walaupun wajahnya sangat innocent, namun sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang lumayan terlatih, tubuhnya ringan dan keseimbangannya sangat bagus, sehingga hal seperti itu mudah dia lakukan. Namun pada dasarnya, dia akan menjadi adik manja dan tak berdaya jika bersama Yesung. Dengan halus dia bersembunyi pada sebuah pohon rindang yang berada di sisinya, matanya bergerilya memantau hyungnya tersebut.

'Mau kemana, hyung?'

Leeteuk dapat melihat Yesung dengan hati-hati keluar pagar rumahnya, bak seekor ular, Leeteuk mengintai hyungnya tersebut dengan mata berkilat. Dia penasaran. Tidak biasanya sang hyung pergi malam-malam begini dengan diam-diam, pasti ada sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu membuat seorang Kim Leeteuk merasa sangat penasaran.

Yesung berjalan di kawasan sepi dengan gerak-gerik yang waspada. Kadang iris mata hitam namja tersebut menyapu sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Memastikan jika dia tidak sedang diikuti. Langkah lebar namja tersebut semakin cepat dan cepat, menuju sebuah area yang semakin sepi. Hingga kakinya berhenti pada sebuah taman lama yang tidak ada pengunjungnya lagi, terlebih karena ini malam hari. Taman lama terletak di pinggiran kota, taman tersebut tidak didatangi banyak pengunjung. Anak-anak kecil juga tak ada yang berani bermain ke taman ini sendirian, bukan hanya tempatnya yang bagaikan terisolasi, tapi karena memang suasananya sedikit suram.

Namja berambut hitam tersebut merapatkan jaket hitamnya untuk mengurangi suhu dingin yang berusaha mengambil alih hangat tubuhnya. Langkahnya sudah berubah pelan dan santai. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang masih bersembunyi masih mengamati hyungnya dengan sangat intens. Tak akan membiarkan perhatiannya hilang begitu saja.

Mata Kim Leeteuk tak bisa untuk tidak terbelalak. Di depan hyungnya muncul seorang namja yang sangat Leeteuk kenal. Lee Sungmin. Teman baik hyungnya tersebut. Bila dalam keadaan biasa, Leeteuk tak akan ambil pusing, namun saat ini berbeda. Ini sangat mencurigakan. Memangnya apa yang mungkin terjadi jika dua orang namja yang mungkin saja memiliki orientasi menyimpang berada di tempat yang sepi?

Semua ketakutan Leeteuk menjadi kenyataan. Hyungnya dan Sungmin hyung menyatukan bibir mereka dengan begitu mesra. Tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di leher hyungnya, serta tangan hyungnya yang memegangi pinggul Sungmin. Hati Leeteuk menjadi panas. Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melihat hyungnya bercumbu seperti itu. Sudah cukup selama ini dia bersabar dengan hyungnya yang sering kencan dengan para yeojya yang berbeda-beda. Karena dia tahu hyungnya tersebut tidak begitu terlalu tertarik dengan yeojya, namun jika dengan namja, hati Leeteuk menjadi sangat panas. Dia tidak ingin hyungnya tersebut dekat dengan namja lain selain dirinya. Egois memang. Tapi Leeteuk tak pernah perduli.

Ciuman itu terasa menghanyutkan jika berada dalam sudut pandang Leeteuk. Sehingga pelan tapi pasti tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata siap jatuh kapan saja. Namun dia menahannya. Dia menjauh dari tempat itu, tak ingin melihat kelanjutan apa yang akan hyungnya lakukan dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak sanggup. Mungkin selama ini dia terlalu naïf dan kelewat egois.

Beberapa saat setelah Leeteuk pergi. Ciuman Yesung dan Sungmin terlepas. Nafas mereka memburu dan terengah-engah. Sungmin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Yesung. Dia tertawa kecil dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Yesung yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum. Temannya ini memang sangat manis. Andai dia tidak terlanjur memiliki orang yang disukai, mungkin saja dirinya akan jatuh hati dengan namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

"Terimakasih, Yesung-ah! Jantungku tidak berdebar-debar lagi saat bersama denganmu. Ternyata aku memang tidak menyukaimu lagi." Namja itu bersorak kegirangan. Sangat senang mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Iya. Mungkin setelah ini kau dapat mengejar namja perebut hatimu itu dengan sepenuh hati." Sahut Yesung tak kalah senang. Akhirnya sahabatnya ini dapat melupakan perasaan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Walau cara yang diambil memang sangat nekat.

"Gomawo, Yesung-ah!" Sungmin tertawa riang, lalu dia berlari kecil menjauhi Yesung, menuju luar taman.

Yesung kembali tersenyum saat sosok Sungmin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia memandang jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.23. sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan Sungmin memang benar-benar gila. Dia setuju melakukan hal gila tersebut karena Sungmin memohon-mohon padanya. Yesung yang memang tak suka jika temannya seperti itu dengan berat hati menyetujuinya. Menyetujui untuk membiarkan Sungmin menciumnya, mengetahui apakah jantung namja itu berdegup tak karuan atau tidak. Dan nyatanya semua seperti kehendak Yesung. Sungmin sudah tidak menyukainya. Namja penyuka warna pink itu sudah dapat melupakan rasa suka padanya. Kira-kira namja seperti apa ya yang dapat merebut hati Sungmin? Yesung kembali tersenyum dan dengan riang berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya, dia tidak tahu jika ada yang tengah terluka melihat apa yang dia lakukan bersama Sungmin.

Leeteuk duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya menunduk, isak tangis terdengar samar keluar dari mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir deras, membasahi seluruh wajahnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya tersembunyi karena lampu kamar sengaja tidak dia nyalakan. Dia harus berterima kasih karena kamarnya berada di sisi yang berbeda dengan kamar kedua orang tuanya, sehingga sekeras apapun dia menangis, tak ada yang akan tahu.

Namja manis itu mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Dia memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ingatannya mencerna kembali apa yang dia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok hyungnya yang tengah berciuman dengan Sungmin! Sosok hyungnya yang terlihat sangat mesra dengan Sungmin! Sosok hyungnya yang terlihat sangat menikmati ciumannya dengan Sungmin! Sosok hyungnya yang…!

"Ukhh…"

Tidak sanggup. Leeteuk tidak sanggup membayangkan segala yang mungkin terjadi antara hyungnya dan Sungmin. Dia tidak sanggup. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Seharusnya memang Leeteuk mengubur rasa sukanya pada Yesung. Seharusnya dirinya tahu diri, dirinya hanya sebatas adik bagi Yesung. Tidak lebih.

"Seharusnya aku senang karena Yesung hyung akan bahagia dengan orang yang dia cinta. Seharusnya aku dapat berlapang dada saat Yesung hyung memilih cintanya. Seharusnya kami akan dapat tertawa bersama tanpa beban jika perasaanku padanya tidak seperti ini." Racau Leeteuk. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Dia memang sangat lemah jika sudah menyangkut hyungnya.

Leeteuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat letih, dia menarik selimut berwarna putihnya dengan pelan hingga menutupi bagian kaki hingga lehernya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Dia hanya berharap jika alam mimpi jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada realita yang dia hadapi saat ini. Ternyata keinginannya terkabul. Di alam bawah sadarnya, dia melihat seorang namja berpakaian khas kerajaan tengah tersenyum sangat lembut padanya hingga menampilkan lesung pipi di sebelah kiri. Entah kenapa namja tersebut sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Tidurlah, Teukie-ah."

Suara namja tersebut terdengar begitu memabukkan, membuat mata Leeteuk semakin berat. Dia merasa sangat tenang saat melihat senyum namja cantik berpakaian bangsawan istana tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil, merasa sedikit bebannya terangkat.

…

Namja bersurai hitam itu menghela nafas panjang di bangkunya. Pandangannya tidak fokus kepada materi yang di ajarkan sang guru di depan kelas. Dia bukanlah namja yang bodoh hingga tak sadar jika adiknya tersebut tengah menghindarinya. Dia merasa aneh sekali hari ini. Contohnya saja pagi tadi, Leeteuk berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri tanpa dirinya. Dan saat mereka berdua akan berpapasan di koridor sekolah, Leeteuk akan menghindar duluan, begitu juga saat dirinya yang mampir ke kelas adiknya tersebut, pasti Leeteuk tak berada di sana, entah sembunyi atau apa. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Yesung frustasi.

"Ya! Kepala besar! Apa yang tengah kau lamunkan?"

Mata hitam legam tersebut memandang bosan namja yang baru saja menegurnya. Dengan gerakan tanpa suara dia menggeleng lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja. Waktu istirahat telah tiba, dan Yesung sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Yesung!"

"Waeyo?" Akhirnya Yesung terusik juga atas perbuatan namja yang kini sudah mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya keras, supaya dia mau bangun.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau begini?" Namja tersebut, Sungmin. Bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Memang jarang sekali Yesung akan terlihat down seperti ini. biasanya Yesung adalah pribadi yang kuat dan cerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Yesung lagi, nadanya terdengar bosan. Dia akan membenamkan kepalanya lagi jika Sungmin tidak segera menahannya.

"Tunggu! Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Teukie ya?"

Tepat sasaran. Yesung memang sedang ada masalah dengan Leeteuk. Namun mereka tidak bertengkar. Yang benar adalah Leeteuk menghindarinya karena sesuatu yang Yesung tidak tahu.

"Hahaha! Sudah kuduga begitu. Mana ada orang lain selain Teukie yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin.

"Sungmin. Jangan bahas ini, ku mohon."

Mendengar permohonan Yesung, Sungmin terdiam kemudian dia mengangguk, dia rasa Yesung sangat tertekan karena sedang bertengkar dengan Teukie. Dia sedikit iri, Teukie bisa membuat Yesung begitu sayang dan sangat perhatian. Namun dirinya tidak bisa. Sesegera memikirkan hal tersebut, Sungmin menggeleng. Dia sudah tidak menyukai Yesung lagi dan dia tidak boleh iri dengan Teukie, karena Teukie adalah adiknya Yesung.

"Sungmin, siapa namja yang berhasil merebut hatimu tersebut?"

"Dia adalah anak dari atasan kerja Oppa. Aku dan dia selalu bersama sejak kecil. Aku sudah menjadi pelindungnya sejak kecil. Namun lima tahun yang lalu dia pergi ke Amerika untuk menuntut pendidikan yang berkelas. Sejak itu aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan kini dia pulang. Aku senang sekali." Wajah Sungmin terlihat lebih cerah saat menceritakan namja tersebut. Yesung yang melihatnya juga ikutan tersenyum. Mungkin dengan begini dia sedikit banyak dapat mengurangi beban pikirannya kepada Teukie.

"Dia lebih muda darimu?"

"Betul. Meski begitu dia memperlakukan aku seakan aku yang lebih muda darinya." Sungmin terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Namanya?" Yesung sangat penasaran. Dia juga sudah menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Namanya…"

**…**

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Suara namja berambut hitam tersebut terdengar sangat jernih di tengah bisingnya kelas karena penghuni kelas tengah bersorak senang karena datangnya namja tampan yang akan bergabung dengan kelas mereka mulai hari ini. Kelas terdengar sangat ricuh saat Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung kepada setiap orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau boleh duduk di manapun kau suka." Guru muda yang mengajar bahasa Inggris itupun mengisyaratkan kepada Kyuhyun untuk segera duduk dan menyudahi acara perkenalan mereka.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru kelas untuk mencari bangku yang kosong. Aku melihat banyak yoejya yang mengusir teman sebangkunya dan mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Maaf saja, tapi aku tak tertarik. Mataku terus bergerilya hingga mataku sedikit terbelalak karena kaget.

Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun yang tengah terjadi sekarang, namja itu! Namja yang tanpa sengaja aku tabrak kemarin sore. Namja cantik yang berhasil menyita perhatianku. Dan kenapa wajahnya terlihat murung sekali, dia bahkan tak memandang sedikitpun ke depan kelas, matanya tertuju ke luar jendela entah apa yang dia amati.

Dengan repleks aku melangkah menuju tempatnya duduk, untunglah kursi di sampingnya kosong dan aku memutuskan duduk di sana. Aku menghiraukan segala erangan protes dari setiap orang yang ingin duduk bersamaku. Aku hanya memperhatikan satu orang. Orang yang sangat cantik bak malaikat. Kini wajahnya itu sangat persis seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang tidak tahu bagaimana untuk kembali ke surga.

Begitu aku duduk, pelajaran kembali dimulai. Setiap orang sudah kembali fokus ke depan kelas. Tapi aku tidak bisa, mataku terus saja memandang namja bersurai pirang kecoklatan tersebut dengan pandangan penuh minat. Aku benci melihatnya yang tengah murung begini. Aku tidak suka, aku berniat tak akan memaafkan siapa atau apa yang telah membuat malaikatku bersedih. Ya, aku menetapkan hati jika namja yang berada di sampingku ini harus menjadi milikku.

Aku terbelalak, hatiku mencelos saat tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Namun dia tidak bersuara, pandangannya pun kosong. Dia hanya menangis dalam diam. Sakit. Aku sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Aku menepuk bahunya lembut sekali, dia terlihat kaget dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Nugu?"

Dia bertanya dengan nada bingung. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, matanya sembab dengan beberapa urat yang memerah. Sangat ketahuan jika dia baru saja menangis.

"Kyuhyun. Kau lupa? Kemarin sore aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Sahutku jujur. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku ingat…" Suaranya semakin bergetar, dan air mata itu kembali merembes. Aku repleks memeluknya. Bahunya bergetar dengan hebat dan sesekali isak kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Dia mencoba berontak dalam pelukanku, namun aku menahannya.

"Seonsaengnim. Aku ijin ke UKS. Teukie tampak tidak sehat." Ucapku dengan lantang. Seonsaengnim mengijinkan. Aku langsung membawa Leeteuk dalam dekapanku keluar kelas. Aku tak ingin dia terus menangis seperti ini. Hatiku juga ikut teriris.

_**Kyuhyun POV end**_

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk duduk berhadapan pada kursi kantin. Walau dia mengatakan akan mengantar Leeteuk ke UKS, namun dia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Lebih baik dirinya membawa Leeteuk ke kantin dan menikmati makanan dengan suasana sepi karena memang siswa yang lain tengah dalam pelajaran. Mereka juga tak perlu takut ketahuan guru, para guru yang tidak bertugas mengajar tengah rapat di ruang kesenian.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie." Kata Leeteuk dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Dia menyendok kecil ice cream strawberry yang kini sudah tersaji di depannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kau manis saat kau tersenyum seperti ini." sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang juga terukir di wajah putihnya. Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum. Leeteuk pun membayangkan jika Yesung tersenyum seperti itu kepada dirinya. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Leeteuk sedikit memerah.

Terjadilah berbincangan ringan antara keduanya. Kyuhyun banyak bercerita tentang alasannya pindah ke Korea. Tentang Oppanya yang mengurus sebuah perusahaan mainan dan tentang Ommanya yang seorang designer ternama. Leeteuk jadi ingat sebuah merek baju yang bernamakan Cho.

Leeteuk tertawa keras saat Kyuhyun bercerita tentang dirinya yang pernah terjatuh dari kuda dan langsung masuk ke kubangan lumpur. Dia juga bercerita tentang kondisi meriahnya Amerika saat malam hari. Kyuhyun pun bercerita tentang betapa sangat gugupnya dia saat pertama kali menginjak tanah Korea. Semua itu berhasil membuah Leeteuk terhibur.

Namja berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut menutup kedua mulutnya saat Kyuhyun bercerita tentang dirinya yang merasa pernah melihat hantu dan Leeteuk akan tertawa garing menanggapi lelucon Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak lucu. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berhasil membuat mood seorang Kim Leeteuk sedikit membaik. Namun keduanya tidak sadar, jika sejak tadi ada yang tengah melihat mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

…

_**Yesung POV**_

Aku berjalan dengan gontai keluar kelas. Aku sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Aku memutuskan untuk menuju kantin sekolah. Aku tak takut jika orang lain akan memergokiku, karena memang mapel sedang berjalan. Tak akan ada orang yang menuju kantin.

"Teukie… Salah apa aku?"

Hal pertama yang langsung hinggap di pikiranku adalah sosok Teukie yang tengah merenggut dan menjauhiku dengan alasan yang tidak aku ketahui. Jika memang aku salah, aku ingin dia langsung memarahiku, memukulku jika perlu. Bukan malah mendiamkanku begini. Lama kelamaan aku bisa gila. Aku sangat ingin berada di samping Teukie sekarang. Aku merindukannya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar sebuah suara tawa terdengar dari dalam kantin. Aku kenal suara tawa ini, aku sangat kenal suara tawa ini. suara Teukie. Dengan pelan aku mendekati ke arah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Aku pandang ke dalam kantin dari pintu kaca tersebut. Aku mematung.

Dadaku menjadi panas. Di sana aku melihat Leeteuk tengah tertawa dengan seorang namja bersurai hitam. Entah kenapa emosiku jadi naik. Apakah karena namja itu dia menjauhiku? Apa karena dia sudah memiliki namjachingu sehingga dia tidak ingin dekat denganku lagi? Sial! Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kecewa. Dengan gerakan lambat aku berjalan ke arah mereka. Setiap mendengar canda di keduanya, dadaku terasa sesak. Aku cemburu bercampur kecewa.

"Teukie?"

Aku merasa jika suaraku sedikit bergetar, tapi masa bodoh. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Dapat aku lihat Teukie kaget saat melihatku, sedangkan namja yang duduk di depannya hanya menatapku tanpa kedip. Seakan menilaiku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutku.

"Hy, hyung?"

Suara Teukie penuh dengan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Seperti dia tengah benar-benar tertangkap basah saat sedang bersama namjachingunya. Dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

"Aku ingin bicara." Aku berujar dengan sinis.

"Aku juga ingin bicara dengan hyung."

Teukie mengangguk pelan padaku, lalu dia tersenyum kecil pada namja yang masih duduk di kursinya. Cih! Ini seperti seorang namja tengah meminta ijin dengan namjachingunya. Menyebalkan. Aku tak menyukai ini. dengan pandangan sinis aku mendengus pada namja tersebut. Lalu dengan sedikit tidak sabar menarik Teukie. Aku indahkan semua protesnya yang pastinya tidak menyukai kelakukanku ini.

Selama perjalanan Teukie bergerak gelisah. Dia terlihat sangat gugup mengikuti langkahku. Sedangkan aku hanya sesekali meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Tiba-tiba dadaku berdesir aneh. Kenapa aku begini? Seharusnya aku tidak marah seperti ini, bukan? Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti Teukie dari siapapun. Kenapa malah aku yang menjadi kekanak-kanakkan begini? Ya Tuhan! Ya! Kim Yesung! Kau benar-benar bodoh.

"Maafkan aku, Teukie."

Ucapku di koridor yang sepi, antara lab biologi dan komputer. Aku dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahku dan memunggungi Teukie. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang pastinya akan terluka karena kelakuanku.

"Maaf karena aku egois dan kau menjauhiku karenanya. Aku menyesal Teukie. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah bersikap seperti ini lagi. Karena itu jangan hiraukan aku, jangan jauhi aku, Teukie."

Ucapku dengan sangat pelan, namun aku yakin dia mendengarku. Aku menunduk dan masih memunggunginya sehingga aku tak tahu dia berekspresi seperti apa padaku saat ini.

_**Yesung POV end**_

Leeteuk membelalak saat mendengar pengakuan dari Yesung. Bukan seperti ini yang dia maksud. Ini bukan salah hyungnya tersebut, ini murni salahnya yang tidak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburu yang tidak seharusnya tersebut. Ini bukan salah Yesung. Namun dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya mengepal untuk menyembunyikan segala tekanan dalam batinnya yang meminta untuk berontak.

"Mianhae, Teukie. Selama ini aku hanya berpikir jika kau akan selalu bersamaku tanpa tahu jika kau juga ingin bersama yang lainnya. Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik, Teukie."

Oh Yesung! Hentikan ucapanmu tersebut, rutuk Leeteuk dalam hatinya. Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat hyungnya yang seperti ini. Walau saat ini Yesung tengah memunggunginya, namun dia tahu jika wajah hyungnya tersebut tengah kusut dan mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

"Teukie. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki namjachingu, bukan? Kau pasti menganggap aku pengganggu, bukan? Kau pasti-"

**Grep!**

"Sudah cukup, Hyung."

Tak sanggup lagi. Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung sang hyung yang baginya sangat lebar tersebut. Dia eratkan pelukannya saat dia merasa tubuh hyungnya kaku. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar. Ini bukan salah hyungnya, dia yang salah. Seharusnya hyungnya ini marah seperti ancang-ancangnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun kenapa sekarang justru hyungnya yang mengaku salah. Leeteuk merasa menjadi orang yang jahat. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. bukankah terserah hyungnya ingin berciuman dengan siapapun? Dirinya kan bukan siapa-siapa? Lantas kenapa dia harus marah?

"Hyung, Mianhae… Ini salahku. Mianhae, Hyung."

Leeteuk dapat merasakan jika Yesung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya yang tengah memeluk tubuh sang hyung. Hyungnya tersebut sudah rileks dalam pelukannya. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit merasa lega.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh marah karena melihat hyung berciuman dengan Sungmin hyung. Aku seharusnya sadar jika hati hyung bukan milikku. Mianhae hyung."

Leeteuk semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Yesung. Dia memang lebih pendek dari Yesung, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman membenamkan wajahnya tersebut. Air matanya juga semakin mengalir deras. Walau dia mengatakan dengan sepenuh hati, namun tetap ada perasaan tak rela dalam dirinya.

"Hyung Saranghae… Aku tahu jika seharusnya perasaan ini tidak boleh ada. Aku tahu hyung akan membenciku jika aku mengucapkan ini. Saranghae hyung. Tolong benci aku karena perasaan ini hyung. Aku gagal menjadi adikmu. Aku-"

Yesung tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan langsung berbalik menghadap sang adik dengan pandangan kaget. Dia memandang wajah Leeteuk yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Dia mencengkram bahu Leeteuk dengan rasa tak percaya. Leeteuk mencintai dirinya? Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat dia tak sangka. Namun dia senang. Dia bahagia. Meski dunia akan menentang mereka. Jika terus bersama pasti akan ada jalan.

"Sudah cukup, jangan lanjutkan. Aku tak mungkin membencimu. Aku tak mungkin akan menyalahkanmu. Nado saranghae, Teukie."

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Leeteuk, mengeliminasi sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara keduanya. Hingga kedua bibir tersebut bertemu. Saling membenturkan perasaan masing-masing yang tengah berkecamuk. Hanya saling bersentuhan tanpaa mencoba untuk saling mendominasi. Ciuman yang hangat, membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam takdir yang akan membawa mereka kepada takdir yang pahit. Kata 'saranghae' adalah kunci utama untuk membuka tragedy masa lalu.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar. Jika seorang namja berambut hitam legam tengah mencengkram dadanya dengan tangan kanannya yang sangat begetar hebat. Tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya yang amat terluka menyaksikan segala pemandangan di depan matanya. Cho Kyuhyun melihat pujaan hatinya, cinta pertamanya tengah berciuman mesra dan menyatakan perasaan pada seorang namja. Membuat hatinya terkoyak. Baru kemarin perasaannya bersemi dan sekarang perasaan itu sudah dipaksa untuk mati. Dia tidak sanggup. Dia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati namja pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Kini takdir yang penuh dengan kesedihan terbuka lagi menuju masa lalu. Mereka berdua sudah melampaui batas persaudaraan dalam hati mereka, membawa mereka ke takdir yang sama seperti kehidupan mereka di masa lalu. Dan mereka membawa hati ketiga untuk merasakan hal yang serupa pula. Ternyata memang takdir tak bisa dipungkiri walau sudah memakan waktu yang lama. Malaikat bersosok namja berpakaian mewah istana tersebut hanya dapat menangis di balik putihnya awan melihat reingkarnasi dari dirinya terjebak dalam pusaran takdir yang telah dia ciptakan di masa lalu.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi saat takdir tersebut memang sudah terbuka menuju tragedy masa lalu? Dapatkah mereka lari dari takdir tersebut dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka lagi? Atau malah sebaliknya? Takdir itu yang akan membawa mereka kepada kebahagiaan sesaat dan berakhir dengan penderitaan bagi mereka semua? Tiga hati yang masing-masing memiliki tali kekang itu. Dapatkah saling membebaskan? Atau haruskah ada yang berkorban? Namun pada akhirnya, apakah ada manusia yang berhasil menang melawan takdir? Tanyakan saja kepada seorang malaikat tak bersayap…

**TBC**

* * *

Makasih buat yang review. Saya senang sekali dan merasa termotivasi untuk melanjutkan Fic ini. sekali lagi terima kasih … :D

Saya harap lanjutannya ini akan memuaskan, walau saya sedikit cemas. Karena saya hampir kehilangan plot ceritanya …

Balasan Riview :

**Nisca31tm-emerald** : Terima kasih udah review. Saya dulu juga sering berlabuh ke Fandom anime loh, karena memang sejak kecil saya mengenal anime.

Jinjja? Cerita saya berat ya? Gomawo karena kamu menyukainya. Hehe. Tebakanmu hebat lho. Iya, pada chapter depan yakni chapter ini memang akan menceritakan kehidupan mereka di masa sekarang.

Sekali lagi makasih udah riview. Nanti nampir lagi ya…

**PutriPuput Teuki** : Iya. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah riview ya…

Mian, sebenarnya udah saya kasih pembatas cerita. Namun saat dipublish malah hilang. Nanti akan lebih saya perhatikan lagi.

**Tety Sinaga** : , saya memang sengaja membuat mereka bertiga mati di kehidupan sebelumnya. Habis saya sudah memiliki rencana lain untuk mereka di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya. Mian jika terlalu sedih dan rumit.

Makasih udah ripiew ya…

Jangan jera untuk mampir lagi.

**Parktevk** : Iya dan makasih udah riview.

Saya senang sekali kamu mereview fic saya. Makasih sekali lagi. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin publish fic ini tapi tidak memiliki keberanian dan baru sekarang saya memiliki keberanian tersebut. Saya memang sedikit condong pada pair YeTeuk atau KyuTeuk.

**Liekyusung** : Ah Mian jika saya membuat mereka bertiga mati semua. Habis menurut saya itu jalan (?) terbaik.

Gomawo udah review, jangan jera untuk membaca dan mereview lagi ya.

**FiiAngelself **: Makasih udah review dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya tentang beberapa typo tersebut. Saya memang kurang teliti.

Gomawo sudah tertarik dengan fic saya yang menurut saya sangat ancur ini. gomawo. Saya tidak akan mendelete fic ini berkat review anda.

Ah? Jinjja? Mau menjadi pembaca setia fic saya ini? Hehehe gomawo, terima kasih banyak! Saya senang sekali! xD

Ini udah lanjut. Jangan jera review ya … :3

**Elfangel Teukie-teukie** : Makasih udah review dan suka fic saya ini.

Iya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya. Lain kali akan saya perhatikan kata ganti tersebut. Ah saya senang anda mau mereview fic saya ini.

Umur? Saya baru 14 tahun …

Saya benar-benar masih bocah ingusan. Terima kasih sudah mampir, jangan jera untuk review lagi ya …

**Guest** : Yesungkuuu … hhehehhe … makasih udah review ya…

**Just reader** : Makasih udah review. di kedidupan selanjutnya juga akan saya buat cinta segitiga juga. Tenang saja. Hehe …

"**Sauriva Angelast"**


	3. Chapter 3

**FATE**

"**Sauriva Angelast"**

**Disclaimer** : SUJU adalah milik Tuhan, Elfs dan diri mereka sendiri…. Hehehehe

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Hehehe… Ini Yaoi! BXB! BOY'S LOVE! Sehingga yang tidak suka, sudah saya peringatkan dan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read …**

**Summary **: Takdir kalian mungkin saja berada di jalan yang berbeda dengan kehidupan kalian yang telah lalu. Namun bukan berarti ujungnya juga berbeda, bukan? Kini apa yang akan terjadi pada sosok malaikat tanpa sayap tersebut untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Apakah sekarang dia harus berkorban lagi untuk bahagia? Dan apakah ketiga hati tersebut dapat menahan setiap tekanan di sekeliling mereka?

**Rate** : T

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi karena seluruh siswa dan guru-guru sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, hari sudah sore. Wajarlah jika sekolah yang pada pagi hari sangat ramai menjadi sunyi senyap. Tak ada satu orangpun di dalam sekolah jika hari telah sore seperti ini. Seluruh ekskul juga secara kebetulan pada hari ini diliburkan oleh kepala sekolah.

Pada sebuah koridor yang dulunya sepi kini pecah karena sebuah tawa yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan. Tawa tersebut diiringi sebuah teriakan yang menyuruhnya untuk diam, namun bukannya berhenti tawa tersebut malah semakin keras terdengar.

"Jadi kau cemburu pada Sungmin?" Yesung, namja berambut hitam tersebut memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa yang sangat keras. Wajahnya meringis karena menahan tawa. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya saat melihat sang adik memandang tajam kepada dirinya.

"Oh yeah. Aku cemburu pada Sungmin hyung karena dia berciuman dengan hyungku. Bukankah itu wajar? Dari pada seseorang yang cemburu hanya karena aku duduk berdua dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun." Leeteuk membalas perkataan sang hyung dengan sinis. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Yesung yang menekuk dan merengut tak suka.

"Kan aku mencintaimu, Chagiya." Yesung menyahut dan mendengus kepada Teukie. Dia tak bisa melewatkan wajah Teukie yang memerah karena perkataannya tersebut. Adiknya memang sangat manis jika sedang _blushing _seperti itu. Dan Yesung menyukainya. Dia menyentuh pipi Teukie dengan tangan kanannya lembut, membuat wajah Teukie semakin memerah. Pelan tapi pasti dia mencium pipi adiknya tersebut dengan penuh kasih. Mesra dan sangat manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung." Sahut Leeteuk dengan wajah yang sangat memerah bak tomat segar. Dia menggenggam tangan Yesung yang masih berada di wajahnya dengan sangat erat namun lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat manis dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Setelah kejadian saling 'mengaku' di koridor sepi antara lab bilogi dan komputer, baik Leeteuk dan Yesung langsung masuk ke lab biologi dan membolos hingga jam pelajaran berakhir. Dan sampai saat ini tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mencoba untuk menjauh dan keluar dari lab biologi tersebut. Dan beruntunglah mereka tak ada satu kelaspun yang memakai lab biologi tersebut. Guru pembimbingnya pun sedang tak berada di lab tersebut. Ternyata dewi fortuna memang sedang baik kepada pasangan baru tersebut. Pasangan yang saling mengikat benang merah yang penuh dengan jalan konflik bagi keduanya di masa mendatang dan itu sudah tidak lama lagi.

Yesung melepaskan tautan tangan Leeteuk dan membawa tangan Leeteuk untuk saling meggenggam dan membawanya ke arah letak jantungnya yang kini berdetak tak karuan. Dia merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah saat Leeteuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya dan menempelkan telinga kanannya di dada bagian kirinya, tempat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang akibat ulah sang adik. Yesung dapat melihat jika Leeteuk tersenyum kecil saat mendengar detak jantungnya yang cepat.

"Hyung, jantungmu terasa ingin berlari. Dia berdetak dengan sangat kencang."

Canda Teukie dengan tawa kecil menghias bibirnya yang merah. Membuat matanya tertutup akibat tawanya tersebut. Manis, cantik dan memukau adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan bagaimana Teukie saat ini. Yesung yang mendengar perkataan Leeteuk tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia membelai rambut adiknya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Menikmati setiap inchi wajah sang adik yang sangat sempurna tersebut. Dia adalah namja yang sagat beruntung mendapatkan namja manis seperti Teukie.

"Ayo pulang, Omma dan Appa pasti mencemaskan kita."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk saat mendengar perkataan Yesung karena hyungnya tersebut memang benar. Seharusnya mereka pulang lebih awal hari ini. Namun karena 'hal' tak terduga dan manis tersebut, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang terlambat.

"Arraseo." Sahut Leeteuk dia menyambut tangan Yesung dan mereka keluar dari rungan tersebut dengan bergandeng tangan. Saling menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia.

**…**

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau dari mana saja?" Sungmin sedikit terlunjak kaget saat pintu depan rumah teman ayahnya ini terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Sungmin memang tinggal di rumah yang bukan milik keluarganya sejak kecil. Dia memang sudah dianggap anak oleh teman ayahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut pertanyaan dari Sungmin. Dia langsung melangkah dengan cepat menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut, matanya mengisyaratkan banyak rasa marah dan terluka. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tercengang. Dia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Begitu Kyuhyun sudah melewati tangga dan tak terlihat lagi oleh mata Sungmin, terdengarlah suara yang sangat keras seperti sebuah pintu yang dibanting dengan kekuatan penuh.

Khawatir. Sungmin pun berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai atas. Perasaannya menjadi campur aduk saat mendengar berbagai benda berjatuhan dan pecah terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan repleks ingin membuka pintu kamar namun terkunci. Dengan putus asa dia memukul-mukul daun pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kenapa!?" Teriak Sungmin. Dia memukul-mukul daun pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"BERISIK! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari dalam kamar seakan meremukkan jantung Sungmin. Dia kaget dengan suara Kyuhyun yang seakan membentaknya. Tahulah dia kini bahwa Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat marah. Sugmin memutuskan untuk permisi dari sana. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia masih sempat memandang ke arah daun pintu yang masih tertutup untuk sekedar mendengar rintihan marah dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya berharap agar Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan senyuman menghias wajahnya. Bukan mengurung diri di kamar seperti itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

**…**

"Kenapa kalian pulang sangat terlambat hari ini? Terjadi sesuatu, hem?" Seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya dengan sangat lembut kepada kedua buah hatinya yang saat ini tengah menyantap makan malam bersama di meja besar.

"Ne, Omma. Kami ada keperluan sedikit. Dan setelahnya Teukie malah mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan. Makanya jadi tidak ingat waktu." Kebohongan keluar lancar dari bibir sang namja berambut hitam. Dia menjawab dengan nada tenang kepada Ommanya. Walau sekarang yang dia ucapkan adalah bohong, dia tidak terlihat gugup sedikitpun. Ini kan untuk melindungi hubungan mereka yang kini telah terjalin.

"Hyung! Kan hyung juga yang mau diajak jalan-jalan! Jika hyung tidak mau, aku juga tidak akan memaksa." Leeteuk menyahut perkataan hyungnya tersebut dengan nada tak suka. Dia merengut namun hatinya tengah tertawa. Ini kenakalannya yang lain. Yakni berbohong. Dia memang benci berbohong, namun jika untuk melindungi dirinya dan hyungnya maka akan dia lakukan. Lagipula dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati kedua orang tuanya sekarang. Saat melihat wajah sang hyung yang akan menyahut ucapannya lagi, Leeteuk langsung mencubit lengan Yesung dengan lumayan keras.

"Aishh!" Yesung hanya meringis.

Kemudian terjadi gelak tawa dalam keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia tersebut. Kedua orang tua mereka tersebut menganggap hal tersebut biasa dalam hubungan kakak adik antara kedua buah hati mereka. Mereka buta, karena di balik meja, dalam kursi yang bersebelahan. Tangan Leeteuk dan Yesung bertaut dengan erat. Saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka berdua. Makan malam terasa sangat hangat saat kedua tangan itu semakin mengerat. Mereka berlindung dalam sudut buta kedua orang tua mereka yang menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Hati mereka masing-masing menjerit meminta sebuah kebebasan untuk dapat saling menyalurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Namun walau hanya dapat begini, walau hanya dapat seperti ini. keduanya mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk hati keduanya. Tak menyadari jika hati ketiga tengah terluka.

**…**

Bagi Leeteuk dan Yesung malam terasa sangat singkat dan tak cukup waktu untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka sangat berbahagia, setiap untaian kata terasa tak akan mampu untuk membuat cerita setiap perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Mereka merasa ringan. Merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

Namun tidak bagi seorang namja berambut hitam kecoklatan yang kini tengah mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja. Namja tersebut berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Seorang namja berambut coklat juga mengikutinya dari belakang dengan pandangan cemas. Padahal baru kemarin namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu memasuki sekolah ini dengan sangat antusias, lalu sekarang malah menjadi seperti ini. Sedikit banyak hal tersebut menyita perhatian sang namja berambut coklat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya namja berambut coklat dengan nada cemas. Dia jujur sangat khawatir dengan namja yang berjalan di sampingnya tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah cemas." Sahut namja berambut hitam, Kyuhyun.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Sejak tadi Sungmin terus saja memandangku dengan tatapan cemas. Mungkin dia khawatir terhadapku. Dia memang tidak berubah meski kami sudah berpisah selama lima tahun, Sungmin memang orang yang sangat setia dengan keluargaku. Bahkan dia menolak ajakan Omma dan Appanya yang ingin membawanya ke luar negri dan memilih tinggal bersama keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, padahal aku tega saja meninggalkannya selama lima tahun dan tak memberi kabar padanya. Huh, aku sungguh tidak mengerti pemikiran namja itu.

Hatiku masih terasa kurang enak. Aku terus saja merasakan sebuah patah hati. Ini bukan keinginanku untuk jatuh cinta, namun hatiku sendiri yang menginginkannya. Aku masih ingat saat Teukie menyatakan cintanya pada seorang namja yang dia panggil hyung tersebut. Apa mereka memang saudara kandung? Jika memang begitu, mereka sekarang benar-benar menjalin hubungan terlarang. Entah kenapa saat memikirkan itu hatiku berdetak aneh, entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan seakan memiliki kesempatan. Aku tak akan mundur sebelum mencoba. Ada orang yang mengatakan jika cinta tak harus saling memiliki bukan? Aku memang mencintai Teukie, namun aku tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja tanpa dia tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang sangat besar mencintainya. Tapi aku takut gagal, aku takut tak bisa memiliki Teukie.

"Sungmin hyung! Kyuhyunnie!"

Tubuhku menegang saat mendengar suara tersebut. Aku tahu pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana aku melihat Teukie tengah berlari kecil menuju tempat kami berada. Dia sendirian, aku jadi penasaran di mana hyungnya.

"Waeyo, Teukie-ah? Di mana Yesung?" Sungmin terlihat sangat akrab dengan Teukie. Apakah mereka memang sudah saling kenal. Dan siapa itu Yesung? Apakah dia namja yang waktu itu? Kakaknya Teukie? Entah bagaimana aku merasa tidak suka. Aku cemburu, dengan gerakan cepat aku mengepalkan tanganku erat sekali.

"Hyung sedang membeli ice cream strawberry yang aku pinta. Hehe." Teukie tertawa kecil, senyuman lebar tampak di bibirnya yang ranum. Dia seakan-akan sangat bahagia.

Aku tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum. Walau dia tersenyum bukan karena aku, namun aku juga merasakan kebahagiaannya tersebut. Namun tetap saja setengah dari hatiku menjerit sakit. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan.

Tak berapa lama kami terdiam dan berdiri tanpa bicara apa-apa di depan gerbang sekolah, seorang namja berambut hitam legam muncul di samping Teukie. Di tangannya ada dua buah cup ice cream rasa strawberry. Yesung.

"Makasih, hyung!" Teukie langsung menggandeng tangan Yesung dengan mesra. Jika dilihat secara sekilas mereka hanya tampak seperti saudara pada umumnya, namun aku yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubungan mereka merasa tak suka. Sebab aku juga memiliki perasaan kepada Teukie. Aku bahkan rela memberikan nyawaku asal aku dapat memilikinya.

"Oh iya, Yesung-ah! Ini Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin dengan seenaknya memperkenalkan aku dengan namja bernama Yesung tersebut. Aku sudah kenal namja brengsek ini, yang membawa adiknya dalam percintaan terlarang. Hyung macam apa itu?

"Oh jadi dia yang- aisshhh!" Aku mengernyit saat Sungmin memukul bahu Yesung dengan sangat keras hingga namja tersebut meringis. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia kenapa? Apa kata-kata Yesung ada yang salah?

_**Kyuhyun POV end**_

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Suara bel tanda jam pertama akan dimulai telah berbunyi. Keempat namja yang sejak tadi berada di depan gerbang sekolah segera berlari memasuki area sekolah. Mereka tampak sangat tergesa.

"Hyung, dadah! Ayo Kyuhyunnie!" Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya lari bersamanya. Mereka berdua berpisah dengan Yesung dan Sungmin yang kelasnya berada di sisi utara, sedangkan kelas Teukie dan Kyuhyun berada di sisi selatan sehingga mereka harus berpisah pada sebuah koridor yang bercabang.

"Jangan cepat-cepat!" Kyuhyun seakan protes, namun dia dihiraukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Jangan cepat-cepat bagaimana? Jam pertama itu matematika! Memangnya kau mau dijadikan sate oleh Siwon Seonsaengnim!" Leeteuk semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memerah. Dia senang.

Kedua namja tersebut akhirnya sampai di depan kelas mereka. Tanpa aba-aba Leeteuk membuka pintu dengan keras dan membawa Kyuhyun lari bersamana menuju tempat duduk mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup dan sudah bisa rileks dengan duduknya, Leeteuk menghelaa nafas lega. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan keringat tersebut.

"Tipikal tuan muda! Lari begitu saja sudah letih!" Sindir Leeteuk dengan tawa kecil. Menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menambah kesan manis. Kyuhyun hanya dapat terpaku. Dia memang tidak salah pilih, hanya Teukie yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Enak saja! Kau yang tipikal anak manja! Selalu menempel dengan hyungmu!" Sahut Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Saat menyebut hyung Teukie, hati Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka.

Saat Leeteuk ingin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, pintu kelas dibuka oleh seorang guru yang memiliki tubuh tegap, kekar dan rupawan bergender laki-laki. Guru tersebut hanya membawa satu buah buku berjudulkan 'matematika' di tanga kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Penampilannya sangat menawan, tubuhnya bagus dan wajahnya bak model-model ternama. Namun entah apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran namja tersebut hingga dia memilih menjadi guru.

Choi Siwon. Nama guru tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti dia memasuki kelas, pandangannya bergerilya melihat anak muridnya yang sudah sunyi senyap. Wajar, dia memang termasuk guru yang sangat killer di kalangan siswa. Namun Siwon sangat menikmati hal tersebut.

"Buka halaman 232, kerjakan bagian B. 50 Soal. Harap dikumpulkan saat jam ini berakhir."

Kalem, tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Guru tersebut setelah masuk ke kelas langsung memberikan tugas yang lumayan banyak. Guru bernama Siwon tersebut hanya duduk di kursi guru dengan wajah datar sambil memantau anak-anak muridnya yang mulai mengerjakan tugas yang dia berikan.

Kyuhyun yang memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwon langsung kaget setelah melihat soal yang disuruh sang guru itu kerjakan. Gila ya guru ini? Soal-soal yang ada di buku tersebut sangat sulit. Waktu sampai jam berakhir tak akan cukup. Namun kenapa tidak ada yang protes? Mata Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Leeteuk. Dia bingung saat melihat wajah Teukie yang terlihat sangat tenang dan tersenyum kecil saat mulai menulis jawaban soal. Kenapa Teukie bisa tenang seperti itu? Apakah dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal dari guru killer?

"Kau hanya perlu diam dalam pelajaran ini. Buat wajahmu seakan kau sangat menikmatinya, Kyuhyunnie. Siwon Seonsaengnim bukan orang yang menakutkan seperti cover luarnya itu." Leeteuk berujar dengan sangat pelan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai melakukan seperti apa yang Leeteuk katakan. Dia tersenyum kecil, dan menikmati setiap soal-soal yang sangat sulit tersebut dengan sumringah. Dia tidak sadar jika Leeteuk tersenyum sangat lembut saat melihat wajahnya tersebut.

**…**

Bagi seorang Yesung menunggu bukanlah hal yang dia suka. Namun jika dikatakan harus menunggu pujaan hati, maka dia akan melakukannya meski harus berjam-jam berdiri di sebuah pilar yang menyangga atap sekolah bagian belakang. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang. Pelajaran di kelas Yesung sudah berakhir beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dikarenakan guru mereka sedang ijin karena akan mengikuti sebuah tes, entah tes apa. Sehingga kelas Yesung dibubarkan lebih awal. Namun tidak bagi kelas Leeteuk. Kelas adiknya sekaligus pujaan hatinya tersebut masih belajar seperti biasa. Dan Yesung harus menunggu kekasihnya tersebut untuk sekedar pulang bersama.

Dia menatap ke atas langit yang mulai menggantungkan awan-awan hitam yang berarak-arak semakin mendekat hingga mendung mulai menyelubungi. Sepertinya hujan akan tiba sebentar lagi. Yesung menghela nafas berat, dia semakin tidak sabar untuk pulang karena cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat namun dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam keadaan yang sebentar lagi runtuh ini. Yesung menghela nafas lagi sebelum tersenyum kecil. Dia membayangkan wajah adiknya yang tersenyum lembut saat tahu dirinya tengah menunggu.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pemikiran sendiri, Yesung tidak sadar jika seorang namja berjalan ke belakangnya dan dengan mengendap-endap menutup matanya. Tangan kecil namja tersebut berhasil membutakan mata Yesung, membuat namja tersebut sedikit berontak hingga terdengar sebuah tawa kecil dari sang pelaku. Membuat Yesung tahu siapa orang yang tengah menutup matanya tersebut.

"Sungmin!" Teriak Yesung. Ketika dia berteriak begitu. Tangan namja tersebut terlepas dari matanya, membuat Yesung segera menoleh untuk sekedar melihat tawa jahil dari Sungmin.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Hehehe…"

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah tertawa kecil. Namja tersebut menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seperti salah tingkah. Yesung hanya menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti sebelum tiba-tiba seringaian nakal muncul di wajahnya. Dia tahu jika temannya ini juga sedang menunggu seseorang di sini.

"Kau menunggu Cho Kyuhyun ya?" Jahil. Yesung menepuk kepala Sungmin dengan sangat keras. Menyebabkan namja tersebut meringis sebelum wajahnya memerah.

"Kurasa dia adalah namja yang cocok untukmu, Sungmin. Aku merestui." Kata Yesung dengan kata-kata yang makin mampu membuat Sungmin tersipu.

Yesung kembali menggoda Sungmin hingga wajah namja tersebut memerah sempurna. Yesung memang suka sekali menggoda Sungmin jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun. Namun Yesung melakukan semua itu untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Walau dirinya sudah memiliki Teukie dan dia percaya Teukie tak akan meninggalkannya dengan namja lain, namun tetap saja ada perasaan takut. Karena Yesung dapat melihat sebuah kilat ingin memiliki Teukie dalam mata hitam milik Kyuhyun. Yesung tak akan serahkan. Karena itu dia mencoba untuk optimis dan selalu mendukung Sungmin, dia hanya berharap jika Kyuhyun juga membalas perasaan Sungmin. Dengan begitu ketakutannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Ya! Kim Yesung! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Yesung segera menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah percaya pada Teukie. Teukie tidak mungkin akan meninggalkannya. Karena yang paling mengenal Teukie adalah dirinya sehingga dia juga harus percaya pada namja manis tersebut. Bukankah mereka saling mencinta?

"Kalian tampak akrab." Sebuah baritone terdengar dari belakang kedua namja tersebut. Membuat Yesung dan Sungmin menoleh ke belakang mereka. Seketika baik di wajah Yesung ataupun Sungmin terbentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Karena masing-masing pujaan hati telah berada di belakang mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sapa Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Leeteuk, "Aku menunggumu." Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang kini sudah berada di depan Yesung. Dia sedikit merengut tak suka dan Yesung menyadarinya. Sebelum Yesung buka mulut, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu menengahi.

"Karena kalian sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuat pemilik tangan meringis tak suka. Namun hal itu tidak membuat nyali Sungmin untuk terus menarik tangan namja rupawan tersebut.

Leeteuk dan Yesung yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi kelakuan Sungmin. Yesung bahkan sampai terkekeh geli saat melihat Kyuhyun ingin lepas dari tarikan Sungmin. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati dia paham betul. Walau dia bukan orang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Namun dia dapat merasakan jika Sungmin berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Hyung? Apa kita tidak mengikuti mereka?" Tanya Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Tidak." sahut Yesung dengan nada ceria, dia menggenggam tangan kanan Leeteuk dengan erat.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti, "Apa hyung ingin membiarkan mereka bersama-sama?" Lanjut Leeteuk dengan nada ceria.

"Tentu saja. Mereka membutuhkannya." Sahut Yesung dengan nada jahil. Lalu dia mulai melangkah.

"Kemana, hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada bingung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis dengan raut muka jahil yang membuat Leeteuk menjadi gemas. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Teukie dengan mesra. Dan membawa pemilik surai pirang kecoklatan itu mengikuti langkahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**…**

Sungmin memandang ke arah Yesung dan Leeteuk yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Menyadari hal tersebut, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba berpikir. Apakah Yesung dan Leeteuk membiarkan Sungmin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun? Mungkin ini adalah ide Yesung. Begitulah pikiran polos Sungmin tentang apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Menikmati setiap waktu berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun tidak dengan namja yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan raut wajah kesal. Matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tidak dia senangi.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan itu menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"Tidak. aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Dia berjalan dengan santai dan memasukkan tangannya di saku celana. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan menghiraukan Sungmin yang juga berada di sampingnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Benarkah?" Tidak yakin, Sungmin bertanya kembali kepada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun berwajah datar tersebut. Baginya Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Iya." Sahut Kyuhyun. Dia masih tetap tak memandang sedikitpun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum, sejak dulu Kyuhyun memang tidak berubah. Selalu dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Tiba-tiba kejadian tadi malam terulang bagai kaset rusak dalam ingatan Sungmin. Dia merasa jika saat ini Kyuhyun pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat hingga dia bisa berubah menjadi tidak tenang seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah, kan? Kau harus ingat jika setiap masalah itu pasti akan ada penyelesaiannya. Walaupun membutuhkan waktu lama. Maka dari itu berjuanglah." Sungmin berkata dengan penuh semangat untuk memancing ekspresi dari Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Terima kasih." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, membuat Sungmin memerah karena malu.

Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah jalanan di depannya sehingga tidak tahu jika Sungmin tengah terbang karena senyumannya tersebut. Dia membenarkan perkataan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga dia pasti memiliki kesempatan. Dan dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempata tersebut walau apapun yang terjadi. Karena tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk, nama itu selalu bermain di dalam otak Kyuhyun. Namja manis yang sejak awal sudah menarik sebagian besar perhatiannya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras dengan para yoejya atau namja yang lain. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun berani bertaruh jika Teukie memang cinta pertamanya. Orang yang berhasil masuk lewat celah kecil hatinya yang memang tertutup. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga bayangan Teukie dapat menyita seluruh tempat di hatinya. Membuat hatinya yang dulu kosong kini penuh akan Teukie. Dengan hanya membayangkan senyuman di wajah sang pujaan hati, hati Kyuhyun ikut menghangat.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku menyukaimu…"

**Deg!**

Perkataan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Matanya langsung mengarah pada sosok Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menunduk. Dia memang sangat dekat dengan Sungmin, namun bukan berarti dia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Sungmin. Dia hanya menganggap Sungmin sebatas teman dekat, saudara dan tidak lebih. Ini salah, Sungmin tidak boleh menyukainya. Masa depan Sungmin masih panjang dan pastinya banyak yang akan menyukai namja penyuka warna pink tersebut dengan tulus, dan itu bukan dirinya.

"Sungmin, Mianhae…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Dia juga ikut menunduk.

"Sungmin, Mianhae… Bukan aku yang kau cari." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Dia memegang bahu Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin langsung mengarah ke matanya. Membuat Sungmin salah tingkah, namun hatinya merasa nyeri mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Dirinya tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berujar seperti itu.

"Tapi hanya engkau yang aku butuhkan…" Air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Sungmin. Menggambarkan betapa sakit hatinya ia. Betapa sangat perih hatinya yang ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Namun dia terus mencoba agar Kyuhyun dapat menerima dirinya.

"Tidak. Bukan aku. Di luar sana pasti banyak sekali orang yang akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Karena aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu untukmu." Sahut Kyuhyun. Dia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan ini kepada Sungmin. Namun dia tidak ingin Sungmin terus berharap kepadanya. Karena dia menyukai orang lain.

"Asal bersamamu aku ak-"

"Mianhae, Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau harapkan." Ucapan Sungmin dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun sekali lagi memandang ke arah Sungmin yang menunduk. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar menatap langsung padanya. Dia ingin Sungmin tahu betapa menyesalnya dirinya yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan namja tersebut.

"Mianhae… Aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku sukai. Dia adalah orang yang sudah lebih dulu memenuhi hatiku dengan bayangannya. Mianhae, Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok Sungmin yang begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Air mata terus saja menganak sungai dari kedua sudut mata namja tersebut, semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Karena memang pada dasarnya dia tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Sungmin. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin dan mengecup dahi namja tersebut dengan lembut. Mencoba mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia. Lalu Kyuhyun berbalik, memasukkan kembali kedua tangan ke saku celananya dan berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Sungmin.

Tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Tubuh itu merosot dan terduduk. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Dengan keras dia berteriak dan air mata semakin deras mengalir, membuat sosok yang biasanya kuat kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Sungmin merasa jantungnya sangat remuk dan diinjak-injak. Ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat Yesung juga menolaknya. Seakan menjawab perasaan Sungmin, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Membaurkan air mata yang jatuh ke jalanan sepi tersebut.

**…**

"Hyung, entah kenapa aku benci hujan ini." Leeteuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Hanya berdua. Orang tua mereka belum pulang karena terjebak hujan.

"Kenapa? Padahalkan hujan itu akan membawa kesedihanmu." Sahut Yesung. Dia mengusap rambut sang kekasih dengan sangat lembut. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Tapi kesedihan yang dibawa oleh hujan tidak akan hilang sepenuhnya, hyung. Bekas hujan itu akan menyisakan lumpur. Luka yang dalam." Sahut Leeteuk. Dia semakin mendekatkan duduknya dengan sang hyung. Udara memang sangat dingin karena hujan tersebut.

"Lama kelamaan hujan itu pula yang akan membersihkan lumpur-lumpur itu, Chagiya." Lanjut Yesung. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut. Senyum yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada sang pujaan hati.

Teukie terdiam mendengar perkataan Yesung. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan hyungnya tersebut. Seperti apapun luka yang diterima, jika selalu disiram oleh kasih sayang, pasti lama kelamaan luka itu akan tertutup dan menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebersit kecemasan hinggap di relung hatinya. Membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Mata Yesung yang memang jeli menangkap semua itu.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Chagi?" Yesung bertanya sambil memandang wajah Leeteuk, mencoba menyelami setiap ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Hyung aku takut. Apakah kita akan baik-baik saja? Apakah Omma dan Appa akan menerima kita?" Suara Leeteuk tiba-tiba bergetar. Tangannya mendingin seolah menggambarkan betapa takut dirinya.

"Asal bersamamu, aku akan bisa melewati apapun, Teukie." Sahut Yesung, dia menggenggam tangan Teukie yang dingin tersebut dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Hyung…"

"Saranghae… Selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Meski suatu saat badai menerpa? Meski suatu saat kita terjatuh? Meski suatu saat akan ada ujian untuk kita? Ucap Teukie dengan nada berharap. Dia takut tidak kuat menerima banyak tekanan yang mungkin saja akan datang tanpa diduga sebelumnya.

"Ya, meski dunia menentang kita. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Teukie."

Lagi. Bibir kedua namja itu bertemu, saling menaut. Mencoba menyalurkan setiap ketakutan dan kekuatan agar mereka bisa melewati ini semua. Mereka memang harus kuat dan terus kuat untuk mempertahankan cinta yang mereka punyai. Tangan Leeteuk melingkar di leher sang hyung, sedangkan tangan hyungnya tersebut sudah berada di pinggang Teukie. Mereka tidak sadar, jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini akan mengundang masalah yang sesungguhnya.

"Yesung-ah? Teukie-ah?"

Bibir mereka terlepas dan keduanya mengarah ke sumber suara. Mata keduanya terbelalak sempurna. Di hadapan mereka, berjarak kira-kira lima meter, Omma dan Appa melihat semua yang mereka lakukan. Terlambat. Kini mereka hanya dapat pasrah untuk menghadapi masalah ini. kendatipun demikian tangan mereka masih bertaut. Walau tangan mereka berdua sudah berubah dingin antara kaget dan takut namun tak ada salah satupun yang ingin melepaskan.

"Omma? Appa?"

Takdir memang bisa saja berubah. Namun takdir tak sepenuhnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Bisa saja takdir yang terlukis menjadi lebih buruk dan rumit dari yang seharusnya terjadi, bukan? Kini apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih yakni kakak beradik itu? Masalah yang nyata kini telah menghampiri mereka. Membuat mereka semakin dalam menuju perjuangan untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya publish juga …

Saya akan senang jika kalian semua membaca dan mereview …

Balasan review :

**Elfangel Teukie2** : Pertama makasih udah review … XD iya, saya baru 14 tahun. Saya tidak ada hebat2nya sama sekali. Ini semua karena kakak saya yang sering banget menyodorkan novel tebel dan memiliki cerita yang rumit …

Aduh, saya memang sedang memikirkan apakah sebaiknya ada yang mati atau enggak di chap akhirnya. Hehee. Sekali lagi makasih udah review ya, dan ditunggu reviewmu lagi … jangan jeraaa … XD

**Nisca31tm-emerald** : Makasih, makasihhh … xD

Iya, entah kenapa pikiran saya memang selalu membuat Kyuhyun dipihak yang tidak menguntungkan. Tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat akhir yang lumayan bahagia di akhir chap … XD

Bagian YeTeuk memang manis. Saya senang sekali jika melihat mereka seperti itu… aye, aye, aye … makasih udah review yaa, jangan jera untuk mereview lagi. Membaca review anda membuat saya bersemangat …

**Parktevk** : Aduh, saya yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena anda mereview, memberi saya semangat yang berlipat gandaaaa … :D makasihhh, makasihh …

Eh? Benarkah? Tulisan saya rapi? Gomawo, padahal teman-teman saya bilang tulisan saya sedikit sulit dimengerti dan kadang amburadul… gak ada typo? Benarkah? Saya senang sekali mendengarnya. Gomawo … XD

Gitu ya? Appa ya? , soalnya pengucapannya kadang sama. Maaf ya, nanti akan saya edit. Makaasih atas pemberitahuannya ya, saya merasa sangat terbantuuu … hehehe…

Umur saya 14 tahun … apakah kamu masih mau memanggil saya Eonnie? Saya masih sangat muda … XD

Iya, saya akan lebih berani mempublish fic saya. Terimakasih … XD

Dan terimakasih udah review, jangan jera mereview yaa …

**FiiAngelself** : Iya, saya masih 14 tahun, November ini baru 15 tahun. Masih lamaaa …

… tidak kelihatan ya? Ini karena kakak saya yang sering banget menyodorkan bacaan-bacaan berat kepada saya …

Iya, kamu boleh memanggil saya seperti apapun yang disuka …

Iya, tapi saya hampir suka semua pair. Yang penting ada Teuknya … XD ah, wonteuk juga salah satu yang paling saya suka …

Iya, makasih udah review ya … ini udah update, jangan jera buat baca dan review yaa … gomawo … XD

**PutPuput Teukie** : Makasih udah mau review lagi. He,eh, saya perhatiakn sekali pembatas ceritanya tersebut … XD

Iya, sama memasukkan adegan di meja makan tersebut di chap ini.

Iya, saya baru 14 tahun. Terimakasih, anda berlebihan. Sya masih merasa jika fic saya ini ancur lho ..

Iya, ditunggu reviewmu selanjutnya …

**Vivivi **: Iya, ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih udah review … XD

**TeukieangelElf Fanya** : Maaf kalau fic saya membuat anda bingung … Hhee

Dan terimakasih untuk review, jangan jera ya … XD

**Guest **: Iya, makasih udah review y …

saya akan edit bagian itu segera. Makasih udah memberitahukan saya, saya merasa sangat terbantu …

Sekali lagi terimasih, jangan jera untuk mereview ya …

* * *

**"Sauriva Angelast"**


	4. Chapter 4

**FATE**

"**Sauriva Angelast"**

**Disclaimer** : SUJU adalah milik Tuhan, Elfs dan diri mereka sendiri…. Hehehehe

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Hehehe… Ini Yaoi! BXB! BOY'S LOVE! Sehingga yang tidak suka, sudah saya peringatkan dan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read …**

**Summary **: Kini jarak sudah berhasil memisahkan cinta mereka, namun bukan berarti cinta itu akan mati. Cinta mereka bagai sebuah benang merah, tidak bisa putus. Menyatukan setiap perasaan mereka yang sedang sakit. Walau kini mereka menderita, namun mereka tetaplah mendamba kebahagiaan, mereka hanya berharap agar setiap orang dapat mengerti. Hai, malaikat tanpa sayap? Mampukah kini kau terbang? Karena akan ada seseorang yang merajut kembali sayapmu.

**Rate** : T

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Keluarga kecil tersebut duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu tanpa ada satupun yang ingin membuka suara. Hangkyung selaku kepala keluarga melihat kedua anaknya yang tengah menunduk dengan pandangan kecewa, marah dan menyesal. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Bibirnya mengatup dan sesekali terdengar geraman. Bukti bahwa sang kepala keluarga tersebut tengah menahan marah. Berbeda dengan istrinya yang duduk di sampingnya, Heechul tidak setenang suaminya. Sejak awal tubuh wanita cantik tersebut bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Dia kecewa, dua buah hatinya yang selama ini dia sayangi dan kasihi ternyata malah membuat mereka terjerumus ke dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang.

Yesung dan Leeteuk tak ada yang berani menatap kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Kakak beradik itu hanya menunduk, merasa jika lantai tempat mereka berpijak jauh lebih menarik untuk ditatap dari pada orang tua mereka yang tengah marah. Bagaimana tidak marah? Orang tua mana yang tidak akan marah jika kedua buah hatinya saling menyimpan perasaan terlarang itu? Yesung adalah orang pertama yang berani mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang langsung ke arah Omma dan Appanya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat Ommanya yang menangis sangat keras di pelukan sang Appa. Dia merasa sangat miris saat Appanya juga menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kecewa. Lalu mata Yesung mengarah kepada Teukie. Dia menyesal telah membawa Teukie pada keadaan seperti ini. Pelan tapi pasti, dia menepuk pundak Leeteuk dengan lembut. Berusaha memberikan keberanian pada sang adik.

"Kim Yesung! Jelaskan semua ini."

Suara berat dan keras, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu bercampur marah dari sang Appa membuat Yesung sedikit terlunjak kaget, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Dia telah berjanji pada Teukie untuk tidak akan pernah menyerah meski dunia menentang mereka. Dan benar. Yesung tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Cintanya pada Teukie memang begitu besar. Melebihi apapun.

"Aku mencintai Teukie, Appa." Sahut Yesung dengan jujur. Dia menunduk, dan tak berani memandang Appanya yang saat ini pasti menjadi sangat murka.

**Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan yang lumayan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Yesung. Tamparan penuh dengan kekecewaan dari Ommanya. Yesung tidak bisa melawan, dia tidak mungkin mau menyakiti orang tuanya. Yesung juga dapat melihat jika Ommanya tersebut semakin terisak sebelum kembali menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah dan kembali menangis. Hati Yesung menjadi miris saat melihat Teukie juga mulai terisak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kim Leeteuk! Benar apa yang dikatakan hyungmu!?" Bentak Hangkyung kepada putra bungsunya yang masih menunduk. Leeteuk yang mendengar bentakan Appanya hanya diam. Tidak berani menjawab.

"KIM LEETEUK!"

"Appa! Ku mohon! Jangan sakiti Teukie. Ini salahku." Sahut Yesung menengahi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Teukie tertekan seperti ini. Dia dia tidak sanggup melihatnya. Biarkan saja kesalahan ini dia yang tanggung, asal selalu bersama dengan Teukie, maka dia tidak apa-apa.

"Diam Kim Yesung! Kau tahu betapa Appa sangat kecewa dengan kalian? Apa kalian tidak mengerti jika Appa sangat marah kepada kalian?" Hangkyung meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya. Tangan kanannya merangkul sang istri dengan lembut dan sesekali membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Heechul. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menunjuk tepat ke arah Yesung. Membuat orang yang ditunjuk menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae…" Ucap Yesung dengan lirih. Dia menunduk. Air mata juga mulai merembes keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Tak sanggup lagi dia bendung.

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap kemarahan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hyungnya berjuang sendiri demi dirinya. Namja berwajah manis tersebut meraih tangan kanan Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. Memberikan sebuah isyarat bahwa dirinya masih berada di samping hyungnya tersebut untuk mendukung sang hyung. Untuk mendukung hubungan mereka. Dia juga tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Dia juga sudah berjanji tak akan menyerah meski apapun yang terjadi. Dan Leeteuk tak akan menarik kata-katanya tersebut.

"Appa, aku juga mencintai Yesung hyung. Tolong Appa. Jebal, mengertilah kami Appa…" Leeteuk memberanikan diri bersuara, nada suaranya sedikit bergetar bahkan air matapun masih saja keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia juga dapat merasakan jika genggaman tangan hyungnya mengerat. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit lebih kuat. Dia tahu jika hyungnya tak akan meninggalkannya walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Teukie. Hentikan hubungan kalian itu. Akhiri saja, kalian adalah saudara kandung. Tidak sepantasnya memiliki hubungan seperti ini. Jebal, Omma mohon…" Heechul membuka suaranya lalu menatap putri bungsunya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Dia tidak ingin kedua buah hatinya memiliki jalan yang salah dengan saling mencinta. Mereka memang saudara, jika hanya sebatas saling mengasihi itu wajar. Namun jika sampai mencinta? Heechul tidak akan bisa memberi restu. Ini adalah aib bagi keluarga mereka.

"Mianhae, Omma. Mianhae, Appa… Aku tidak bisa… hiks…"Leeteuk terisak semakin keras, tangan Yesung langsung merangkul tubuh ringkih Leeteuk dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

"TIDAK! KALIAN HARUS BERPISAH! Teukie, Appa akan mengirimmu ke tempat sepupumu Kim Kibum di Amerika. Dan kau Kim Yesung! Akan tetap di sini, renungkan kesalahanmu!" Bentak Hangkyung dengan nada sangat marah. Matanya berkilat tajam menandakan betapa sangat marah dirinya, betapa kecewanya dirinya dan betapa menyesal dirinya yang tidak mampu mendidik buah hati sendiri.

Hangkyung berdiri dari kursinya, membawa Heechul dalam pelukannya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya yang menatap dirinya dengan shock. Keputusannya sudah final, dan dia tak akan menariknya lagi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hangkyung menatap kembali kedua putranya yang sama-sama tengah meneteskan air mata dan terisak keras dengan tangan yang saling merangkul, dengan kepala yang saling bersandar. Hati Hangkyung menjerit sakit. Sebenarnya dia berharap, dengan diancam seperti itu, kedua putranya tersebut akan memenuhi keinginannya dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ternyata salah, ternyata kedua putranya tersebut memang saling mencinta. Cinta yang sangat kuat dan akan saling menjaga. Kenyataan itu membuat Hangkyung tidak terima. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia memang harus memisahkan kedua putranya tersebut. Namun apakah keputusannya sudah benar?

Yesung sudah berhenti terisak walau air mata belum mau berhenti keluar dari matanya. Dia tidak tahu akan seperti akhirnya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya namun dia tidak ingin melepaskan Teukie. Tidakkah kedua orang tuanya sadar jika dia sangat mencintai Leeteuk. Apakah perasaannya memang harus dibunuh secara paksa dengan memisahkan mereka berdua. Demi Tuhan, Yesung tidak sanggup. Dia tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Teukie. Adiknya tersebut adalah cahaya hidupnya. Penyemangat hidupnya. Orang yang bahkan mampu membuatnya melakukan apa saja yang diminta. Memangnya siapa yang selama ini memberinya kasih sayang saat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada. Leeteuklah orangnya. Malaikatnya. Dan kini mereka disuruh berpisah? Tidak akan.

"Hyung… Aku tidak mau pergi…" Suara Teukie menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Iris matanya yang hitam memandang ke arah adiknya tersebut dengan pandangan sangat lembut. Dia mengusap puncak kepala Leeteuk dengan sangat lembut. Membawa sang adik semakin erat salam pelukannya. Dia juga tidak akan membiarkan Teukie menjauh dari sisinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Tapi apa dia sanggup mengubah keputusan Appanya? Dia tidak mungkin mau mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Teukie.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi, Chagiya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Ucap Yesung dengan pasti. Walau matanya saat ini basah dengan air mata yang mencoba untuk keluar, namun kilat matanya terlihat sangat yakin.

"Hyung, Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae, Teukie…"

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Mereka berdua saling menautkan tangan mereka. Saling menyalurkan perasaan yang hanya mereka berdua yang mampu memahaminya. Saling menguatkan walau keduanya kini sama-sama rapuh. Walau demikian jika selalu bersama mereka pasti akan mampu melewati itu. Namun apakah bisa jika gerbang takdir itu menyuguhkan pintu yang akan membuat mereka berpisah. Sanggupkah mereka melewatinya?

**# # #**

Heechul mengelus lengan suaminya yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah. Dia mencoba menenangkan suaminya tersebut walau wanita itu juga sebenarnya merasa sangat kecewa. Namun dia tidak ingin keluarganya berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Pasti ada jalan yang tepat untuk masalah ini tanpa harus membiarkan Teukie pergi. Heechul tidak ingin satupun dari putranya yang pergi. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua putranya tersebut. Semarah apapun dirinya, dia tidak akan sanggup membenci kedua putranya tersebut. Kedua putra yang selama ini dia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apakah ini tepat, Chagi? Maksudku-"

"Jangan membela mereka, Heenim." Ucap Hangkyung dengan nada dingin. Dia memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia hiraukan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar dari istrinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan putraku, Chagi…" Isak Heechul makin terdengar. Namun Hangkyung seakan menulikan kedua telinganya. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju kamar putra bungsunya. Memastikan jika putranya tersebut sudah berkemas.

**# # #**

"Kau sudah berkemas, Teukie?" Tanya Hangkyung dengan dingin dan datar. Dia dapat melihat jika putra bungsunya tersebut tengah menunduk dengan satu koper berwarna cokat yang berada di atas kasurnya. Yesung berada di sisi putranya tersebut. Wajah keduanya tampak sama-sama berduka dan tak ingin lepas.

"Appa… Appa ingin membunuh kami, ya?" Ucap Teukie dengan suara yang bergetar. Putra bungsunya tersebut sudah menangis lagi rupanya.

"Appa tidak mengerti kami, ya?" Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara. Suaranya terdengar tenang namun penuh dengan luka.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian. Kalian melakukan ini sama saja mempermalukan keluarga! Ayo Teukie." Ucap Hangkyung dengan tenang pula. Matanya berkilat marah.

Hangkyung menarik tangan kanan Teukie dengan cepat, membuat putra bungsunya tersebut tersentak. Namun hal tersebut tidak berjalan mulus kala Yesung menahan tangan kiri Leeteuk. Membuat Hangkyung menatap datar kepada Yesung. Namun bukannya takut, putra sulungnya tersebut malah menatapnya dengan pandangan berkilat marah. Apakah Yesung tidak sadar jika yang dia tatap seperti itu adalah ayahnya sendiri?

Hangkyung kembali menarik tangan Leeteuk dengan keras hingga sang pemilik meringis pelan, air mata tetap mengalir di kedua mata sang putra bungsu sedikit banyak juga telah mengukir luka di hati Hangkyung. Namun dia tidak ingin berhenti di sini. Dia harus menjauhkan kedua putranya agar mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka tersebut. Namun Yesung kembali menahan tangan Teukie.

"Appa… Jangan biarkan aku pergi…" Leeteuk berucap dengan suara serak akibat tangisnya tersebut. Dia menatap Hangkyung dengan pandangan memohon. Namun Appanya tersebut seakan buta dan tuli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Teukie. Apaanya tersebut masih saja berusaha menariknya.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kalian. Appa tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi tak ada pilihan. Apa kalian tidak sadar dengan cinta kalian itu akan menghancurkan keluarga kita? Apa kalian tidak sadar betapa malunya Appa? Betapa kecewanya Appa? Appa sangat menyayangi kalian…" Sahut Hangkyung. Runtuh sudah pertahanan terakhir Hangkyung. Air mata berhasil tembus dan mengalir dari kedua sudut mata sosok ayah yang sangat tegar tersebut. Dia terisak pelan, namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum dia menghapus air matanya tersebut dan kembali menarik tangan Leeteuk.

"Appa…"

Hangkyung menoleh ke arah Yesung. Putranya tersebut menunduk dengan dalam. Hingga Hangkyung tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah putranya tersebut. Namun mata Hangkyung terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Yesung merosot dan terduduk dengan menghadap kepadanya. Hatinya Hangkyung menjerit untuk segera menghentikan apa yang dilakukan putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Appa! Ku mohon… Jangan bawa Teukie pergi. Jika Appa marah, marahlah padaku saja. Jangan seret Teukie. Jangan pisahkan kami, Appa… Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Teukie…" Yesung berujar sambil menunduk, berlutut di depan Hangkyung sambil memohon dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sorot matanya penuh keyakinan namun entah kenapa Hangkyung juga melihat sebuah kerapuhan di mata putra sulungnya tersebut, sorot yang selama ini belum pernah dia lihat.

"Kumohon, Appa… Aku sangat mencintai Teukie, Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya…" Lagi. Yesung berujar dengan pelan, suaranya mulai bertegar namun dia mati-matian menahan air matanya yang akan mengalir. Dia harus kuat dan tegar. Dia harus mempertahankan Teukie.

_**Grep!**_

Isak tangis Teukie terdengar. Leeteuk melepaskan cengkraman ayahnya tersebut dan langsung memeluk tubuh hyungnya tersebut dengan sangat erat. Dia tahu hyungnya tersebut sangat mencintainya, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Mereka berdua seperi satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa saling berpisah. Jika salah satu pergi, maka berdua akan sama-sama menderita. Sama-sama sakit, sama-sama akan hancur. Karena hanya dengan bersama mereka bisa lewati apapun. Namun jika hanya sendiri? Semangat hidup saja akan segera terkikis dari keduanya. Begitulah cinta mereka. Lengkap dengan segala kasih sayang dan penuh dengan segala macam emosi. Namun sangat rapuh jika genggaman tangan terlepas. Karena mereka kuat hanya dengan bersama.

"Saranghae, hyung…"

Leeteuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang hyung, mencoba untuk saling menguatkan meski itu mustahil karena keduanya sama-sama rapuh sekarang. Sama-sama dalam dilemma karena perpisahan berada di depan mereka. Perpisahan yang nyata.

"Saranghae, Teukie…"

Yesung mengeleminasi jarak antara keduanya. Saling menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu dan mencoba memahami apa yang tersembunyi di balik emosi mereka. Di sana hanya ada cinta. Mereka tulus saling mencinta. Yesung meraup wajah adiknya dengan kedua tangannnya, membingkau wajah sempurna adiknya yang sangat manis tersebut walau kini sudah penuh dengan air mata. Sedangkan Leeteuk menggenggam salah satu pergelangan Yesung yang membingkai wajahnya. Saling menguatkan walau hal tersebut mustahil karena mereka akan sama-sama terluka.

"Aku pergi tidak untuk selamanya… Buat aku bisa kembali hyung… Karena hanya hyung satu-satunya alasan aku bisa menjadi kuat… Buat Omma dan Appa mengerti kita hyung… Karena hyung satu-satunya orang yang bisa lakukan itu. Aku sangat mencintai hyung. Aku tidak ingin pisah dari hyung karena hyung adalah orang yang dapat menguatkan aku. Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa hyung. Tapi Amerika tidak sejauh itu hyung… hiks… tidak sejauh itu hingga kita tidak bisa berhubungan… hiks…" Isak Teukie semakin terdengar saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu…"

"Amerika tidak sejauh itu hyung…"

Hangkyung tidak bisa lagi melihat kedua putranya yang saling berpelukan dengan mengucap kata yang benar-benar sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh Hangkyung. Hangkyung menarik tanga Teukie dengan pelan namun kuat. Membuat pelukan kakak beradik itu terlepas. Dia lalu membawa Teukie keluar dari kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menunduk.

Sedangkan Heechul yang melihat semua itu dari luar kamar hanya dapat menangis tanpa suara sambil mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kuat. Mencoba untuk tetap tegar namun tidak bisa. Dia memang sangat menyayangi kedua putranya dia tidak ingin kedua putranya tersebut meninggalkannya. Dia ingin kedua putranya tersebut tersenyum dan berbagi cerita lagi dengannya. Betapa sangat menyenangkannya saat keluarga kecil mereka dihiasi oleh tawa dari kedua buah hati mereka. Ibu mana yang tidak akan senang jika melihat anak-anaknya senang. Heechul kembali menangis.

**# # #**

Pemandangan matahari terbenam menarik perhatian seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tersebut betah berada di balkon kamarnya hanya sekedar untuk melihat kuning kejinggaan dari matahari terbenam tersebut. Namja tersebut menghela nafas sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Jika melihat matahari terbenam dia jadi ingat akan Teukie. Sosok namja yang sampai kini belum jua pergi dari hatinya. Betapa Kyuhyun merindukan namja tersebut padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan namja tadi pagi hingga siang hari. Namun entah kenapa perasaannya tetap menjerit rindu.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kepada Sungmin. Dia tentu merasa bersalah dengan namja manis tersebut. Namun dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepada Sungmin. Selama ini dia hanya menganggap Sungmin seperti hyungnya sendiri, walaupun pada kenyatannya dia tidak pernah memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan hyung. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya terasa penuh saat ini. perasaanya tidak enak entah karena apa dan bayangan Teukie selalu timbul di pikirannya saat perasaan tak enak itu datang. Sedikit banyak dia merasa resah. Dia hanya dapat berharap tak ada yang terjadi dengan malaikatnya.

Bunyi dering ponsel membuat Kyuhyun mengarah ke dalam kamarnya, ke atas tempat tidurnya di mana ponselnya berada dalam keadaan bordering lumayan heboh. Dengan gerakan lambat dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil ponselnya tersebut. Alisnya sedikit bertaut saat yang terpampang di layar ponsel adalah nomor asing, tak dikenal. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yoeboseyo?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang, dia menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara orang di seberang sana.

"Kyuhyun…" Suara orang di seberang sana terdengar serak. Kyuhyun membelalak. Dia merasa kenal dengan suara tersebut.

"Nu, nugu?" Sahut Kyuhyun sekedar untuk memastikan siapa yang ada di seberang sana.

"Yesung…"

"Ada apa, Yesung Hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi saat terdiam cukup lama. Dia memang sudah menduga bahwa orang yang berada di seberang sana adalah Yesung. Namun buat apa namja yang sedikit dia benci itu menghubunginya? Bukankah mereka sama-sama sudah saling menunjukkan jika mereka tidak membutuhkan satu sama lain. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Tolong jaga Teukie untukku… Dia menuju Amerika ke tempat sepupu kami, Kim Kibum. Susul dia. Aku mohon padamu…"

Sambungan terputus. Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna apa yang terjadi. Saat otaknya sudah selesai menelaah apa yang terjadi, ponselnya langsung jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan Kyuhyun berlari membonglar isi lemarinya. Memasukkan baju ganti dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan sebuah kecemasan yang amat sangat. Kenapa Teukie pergi ke Amerika. Sendirian kah? Apa dia bertengkar dengan Yesung atau yang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada keduanya? Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Selesai dengan memasukkan beberapa baju ganti ke dalam koper besar berwarna hitam, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke luar kamar, tidak lupa mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Saat hendak membuka pintu utama rumah besarnya, dia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menggumbris, pikirannya penuh dengan Teukie. Hanya Teukie, hingga dia mengabaikan Sungmin dan terus berjalan keluar dari pintu tersebut. Membiarkan Sungmin membantu di tempat.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Mau kemana kau?" Teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah hampir memasuki mobil biru mudanya yang sudah terparkir di hadapannya.

"Aku mau pulang ke Amerika." Mobil itupun melaju dengan sangat cepat keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbelalak kaget.

Tubuh Sungmin merosot dan dia menunduk. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lalu tetes demi tetes air bening jatuh ke lantai. Isak mulai terdengar.

"Apa sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku lagi, Kyuhyun-ah?"

**# # #**

Dingin. Dingin. Dingin. Leeteuk hanya dapat mengeluh. Perjalanan setengah hari dengan bantuan pesawat dan mobil membuatnya lelah. Musim dingin sudah tiba di Amerika. Membuat salju yang putih bersih tersebut menutupi permukaan jalanan dan pekarangan rumah-rumah. Begitu pula dengan sebuah rumah yang saat ini Leeteuk tempati. Putih bersih, dia suka. Namun entah kenapa Leeteuk tidak suka suasana dingin ini. Rumah sepupunya tersebut berada dekat dengan alun-alun kota, berada di kawasan elite. Leeteuk tidak mengerti, bagaimana saudaranya yang bernama Kim Kibum itu hidup sendirian di Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tanpa sanak saudara. Teukie kagum. Dirinya tidak akan sanggup seperti itu.

"Teukie, tutup jendelanya. Nanti kau sakit."

Suara lembut seorang namja menyadarkannya. Dengan pelan Teukie menutup jendela dan berbalik untuk mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Leeteuk juga tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman seperti biasanya, melainkan senyuman terpaksa dan Kim Kibum bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Namun tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan untuk membantu sepupunya tersebut. Dia hanya dapat menjaga Leeteuk tetap baik-baik saja untuk Yesung. Dia sudah berjanji.

"Tolong jangan cemaskan aku, Kibum hyung." Sahut Leeteuk pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari tempatnya semula berdiri. Dia melewati Kibum dengan tenang dan ringan.

"Jangan tahan dirimu, Teukie. Aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan…" Kibum menahan tangan Teukie lalu membawa tubuh ringkih sepupunya tersebut dalam pelukannya. Dia menepuk punggung Teukie saat tahu sepupunya tersebut terisak pelan dalam pelukannya. Membuat Kibum merasa sangat simpati. Dia memang sudah menyayangi Teukie seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia tidak suka jika adiknya tersebut bersedih hati.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yesung hyung… Aku tidak bisa tanpanya. Aku mencintainya, Kibum hyung…" Suara Teukie sangat menyayat hati Kibum. Ini bukan salah kedua sepupunya tersebut. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menahan cinta jika cinta tersebut sudah tumbuh. Kibum sangat tahu hal tersebut.

"Tenanglah… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" Hanya itu yang dapat Kibum ucapkan. Dia tidak yakin jika perkataannya tersebut akan membuat Leeteuk tenang. Namun setidaknya dia sudah mencoba.

Tubuh Leeteuk yang berada di pelukan Kibum limbung, membuat Kibum kaget. Dengan cepat dia menahan tubuh Leeteuk dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dahi Teukie yang ternyata panas. Demam. Dengan sigap Kibum mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk yang ternyata sangat ringan tersebut pada sofa terdekat. Mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk Teukie. Tidak lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan membuat kompres untuk Leeteuk. Kibum cemas, tentu saja.

"Yesung hyung…"

Leeteuk mengigau nama Yesung berulang-ulang, membuat Kibum yang setia di sampingnya tersenyum miris. Yesung dan Leeteuk memang saling mencintai. Pamannya mungkin mengambil sebuah keputusan yang salah dengan mengirim Teukie kemari. Hal tersebut hanya akan membuat keduanya semakin menderita. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Leeteuk ataupun Yesung, mungkin Kibum tak akan memaafkan pamannya tersebut. Namun satu sisi, Kibum juga mengerti dengan perasaan pamannya, dia tahu pasti pamannya tersebut gelap mata. Semua fakta tersebut membuat kepala Kibum menjadi sakit sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Yang harus dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjaga Teukie tetap baik-baik saja. Cuma itu yang dapat dia lakukan.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit kemudian. Leeteuk membuka matanya. Tubuhnya sudah mendingan, demamnya sudah turun. Dia menatap kepada Kibum yang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala yang berada di sisi sofa tempatnya berbaring. Kasihan sepupunya ini. Leeteuk menyingkap selimutnya dan menutupkannya pada tubuh Kibum. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan. Dengan sedikit gontai, Teukie menuju dapur. Membuat dua cangkir teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Yesung hyung…" Pandangan Leeteuk hampa. Pikirannya sudah melayang membayangkan keadaan hyungnya tersebut. Baru kali ini dia merasa teramat sangat merindukan hyungnya tersebut. Teramat sangat ingin memeluk hyungnya tersebut. Dia sangat rindu.

"Sedang apa kau? Biar aku saja yang membawa teh ini, kau kembalilah ke depan. Istirahat." Kibum ternyata sudah bangun dan menyusulnya ke dapur. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tempat awal dirinya berbaring.

Suara bel membuat Leeteuk tidak jadi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk tersebut. Dia melihat ke arah dapur, Kibum sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu mungkin hingga tidak mendengar suara bel. Dengan pelan, Leeteuk berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Tanpa melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu, Leeteuk langsung membukanya.

Sepasang tangan kekar membawa Leeteuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Membuat pemilik surai pirang kecoklatan tersebut kaget. Dengan ragu dia membalas pelukan seorang namja yang dia belum melihat wajahnya. Namun dia merasa hangat. Aroma parfume yang sangat mudah diingat ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau sampai berada di sini, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk tanpa melepas pelukan mereka karena tangan Kyuhyun tak juga lepas dari tubuhnya. Seakan-akan Teukie adalah barang kesayangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tak ingin melepaskannya barang hanya sebentar.

"Yesung hyung menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu dan menjagamu. Aku menjadi cemas dan langsung terbang ke Amerika. Mencari rumah sepupumu ini juga memakan waktu." Sahut Kyuhyun. Dia ingin melepas pelukannya namun sekarang Leeteuk yang menahannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun dia tidak protes, dia hanya menepuk punggung Leeteuk.

Pelukan itu lepas saat Kibum menegur mereka. Leeteuk menuntun Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah. Dia mempersilahkan namja berambut hitam legam tersebut duduk, koper hitam menyertai sang namja. Tahulah Leeteuk jika Kyuhyun mungkin saja belum istirahat sejak dia tiba.

"Jadi kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum buka suara yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Kyuhyun. Sejak duduk di sofa ruang tengah namja tersebut hanya menatap ke arah Leeteuk yang duduk di samping Kibum. Hal tersebut membuat Kibum sedikit jengkel.

"Kibum hyung. Aku ingin tinggal di sini, bolehkah? Kedua orang tuaku masih berada di Korea. Aku tidak mau tinggal sendirian." Dan betapa sok akrabnya Cho Kyuhyun itu. Sudah mengabaikannya dan kini dengan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Dasar orang kaya, tidak sopan. Umpat Kibum dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, iyakan, hyung?" Kim Leeteuk malah mendahuluinya untuk menjawab. Dan apa-apaan wajah Teukie itu. Penuh dengan aura memohon. Membuat Kibum tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Dia hanya berharap jika hal ini tidak berdampak buruk.

**# # #**

Seminggu adalah waktu yang singkat namun terasa seabad bagi Kim Yesung. Selama seminggu tidak bertemu Teukie. Selama seminggu tidak melihat senyuman kekasihnya tersebut membuat hati Yesung menjadi hampa. Selama tiga hari dia terpuruk, dan saat merasa sudah mendiangan baru dia masuk sekolah lagi. Namun bukan berarti dia akan dengan senang hati menerima pelajaran seperti Kim Yesung yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yesung menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Dia bahkan sering menghilang saat istirahat telah tiba, dan dia akan menghilang lagi saat jam pulang sekolah. Selama beberapa hari Yesung pun melakukan interaksi dengan teman-temannya. Termasuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya tersebut menjadi murung. Dia sudah sangat cemas saat Yesung tidak masuk selama beberapa hari. Dan setelah Yesung masuk sekolahpun mereka tak sedikitpun saling sapa. Ini membuat Sungmin sedikit terpuruk. Kyuhyun pergi ke Amerika. Yesung mengacuhkannya. Apalagi sekarang dia hanya sendirian. Menjengkelkan. Dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin mendekati Yesung. Dia harus memiliki keberanian untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan Yesung.

"Sungie… Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Yesung. Matanya memandang dengan penuh khawatir kepada Yesung yang masih memandag hampa keluar jendela.

"Sungie!" Panggil Sungmin lagi. Dia meninggikan suaranya agar menarik perhatian Yesung. Tubuh namja di depan Sungmin tersebut terlihat kurus dengan garis-garis hitam yang samar di bawah matanya. Seakan kurang tidur.

Kesabaran Sungmin meledak. Dia mencengkram bahu Yesung lalu membingkaikan kedua tangannya ke wajah namja tampan tersebut. Memutar wajah namja tersebut untuk menatapnya.

"Sungie!"

Yesung menyerah. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan hampa tanpa cahaya di kedua bola matanya yang kini terlihat sangat redup. Hati Sungmin terasa teriris melihat hal tersebut. Dia tidak bisa melihat Yesung seperti ini.

"Sungmin, kumohon. Tinggalkan aku…" Yesung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang masih berada di wajahnya. Dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, dengan nada yang datar dia berujar kepada Sungmin.

"Sungie aku-"

"Kumohon…"

Sungmin menunduk, dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yesung. Membuat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela dengan pandangan hampa. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar sebelum dia menjauh dari tempat duduk Yesung menuju tempat duduknya sendiri. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

**# # #**

Jika Yesung tengah gundah karena hilangnya Leeteuk, maka Leeteukpun merasakan hal yang sama. Dari dasar hatinya dia teramat sangat merindukan kakaknya tersebut. Dia menatap makanan yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan tidak berminat. Kibum sudah selesai makan sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sepupunya tersebut sudah pergi ke kampusnya dengan buru-buru. Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Teukie dengan pandangan cemas. Namja manis tersebut bahkan tidak memakan makanannya sejak awal. Dia hanya memainkan makanan yang ada di piringnya dengan sendok makan, hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus merasa cemas.

"Teukie, apa perlu aku yang memasukkan makanan tersebut ke mulutmu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jahil, namun terselip sebuah kecemasan di sana.

"Tidak. Aku kenyang."

"Tidak makan sedikitpun kau bilang kenyang?" Sahut Kyuhyun tidak terima. Dia memandang Teukie dengan pandangan gundah.

Namun Teukie tidak menjawabnya. Namja manis berambut pirang kecoklatan tersebut hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal, sendok sudah terlepas dari tangan kanannya. Poni menutup hampir sebagian wajahnya yang menunduk hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah namja berparas malaikat tersebut. Namun dia tahu dengan pasti. Ada raut kesedihan di mata itu.

"Kyuhyunnie… Aku merindukan Yesung hyung…"

Suara Teukie yang bergetar membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosinya yang akan menguap kapan saja. Yesung. Yesung. Yesung dan Yesung! Apa hanya namja tersebut yang berada di kepala Teukie. Apakah tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan untuk merebut hati namja manis yang ada di hadapannya ini?

"Teukie, aku mencintaimu…"

Terungkap sudah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk. Membuat namja manis tersebut terbelalak kaget. Kyuhyun menyukainya? Demi segala kenikmatan Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya, Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Selama ini dia hanya tahu jika Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun sehingga dirinya tidak berani berpikiran jauh. Lagipula dirinya sudah memiliki Yesung. Dia tidak boleh serakah dengan ingin memiliki Kyuhyun juga, bukan?

"Tapi aku milik Yesung hyung…" Ucap Teukie dengan tenang, suaranya bergetar. Dia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun yang aku miliki. Jika kau mengijinkan, aku bisa saja merebutmu dari Yesung…" Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat tegas dan nyata dalam indera pendengaran Leeteuk. Dia tahu jika namja tampan tersebut benar-benar mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Namun tidak boleh begini. Jalan Kyuhyun masih panjang, bukan dirinya yang terbaik untuk namja itu.

"Tidak, Kyuhyunnie… Ada seseorang yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati. Bukan aku," Ucap Teukie. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap langsung ke arah mata Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya dia langsung menyesali itu. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat terluka.

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat.

"Sung-"

"Aku tidak mencintainya…" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Teukie. Dia tahu jika yang dimaksud Teukie adalah Sungmin. Namun dirinya memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Sungmin. Tidak sedikitpun, karena hatinya sudah penuh dengan Teukie saja.

"Kau bisa belajar mencintainya."

**Brak!**

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memandang Teukie dengan pandangan terluka membuat Teukie merasa tidak enak. Dia egois juga menyuruh Kyuhyun demikian. Namun yang dia pikirkan itu benar, bukan? Sungmin adalah namja yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun, karena namja itu benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Ani! Kau mudah mengatakan untuk belajar mencintainya! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang belajar mencintaiku!"

"Karena aku tidak menyukaimu!" Balas Teukie. Dan detik selanjutnya dia menyesali ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau…tidak menyukai…ku?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih dan terbata-bata. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya menutup sebagian wajahnya dan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi makan. Dia tertawa kecil, membuat Teukie merasa bersalah. Dia tahu betapa Kyuhyun mencintainya, namun dia sudah memilih Yesung.

"Kyu-"

Belum sempat Teukie melanjutkan perkataanya, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dengan penuh emosi dari ruang makan. Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi pintu kamar yang dibanting dengan cukup keras disusul dengan teriakan penuh amarah dari Kyuhyun. Teukie yang mendengar itu segera merosot. Dia mencengkram dadanya dengan erat, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Kenapa sekarang menjadi serumit ini? Yesung hyung…

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya saya dapat update juga ,,,

Terimakasih untuk yang mau baca …

Balasan Review :

**Angelika Park** : Terima kasih, senang anda bisa datang mereview chp ini. hehe …

Hehehe … ia, saya membuat alurnya sedikit kecepatan ya, Oenni?

Boleh saya panggil anda seperti itu?

Ini udah update, maaf lama ya. Saya banyak ulangan akhir-akhir ini. tapi sekarang udah enggak. Hehehe … sekali lagi, terima kasih udah review ya … jgn jera … xD

**Teuk TeukTeukie** : Ah ternyata itu anda, Oenni! xD terima kasih sudah review ya Oenni … XD

Iya, saya 14 tahun. Apakah segitu tidak terlihatnya ya? Hehehe, Oennie masih muda kok. Saya saja ingin cepat 16 tahun. Hehe …

Iya, saya memang sangat suka adegan yeteuk yang so sweet itu. Entah kenapa sll ingin membuat yang seperti itu … XD

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah review. Jgn jera ya …

**PuPuput Teukie** : Mana mungkin saya jera mendpat review dari anda … iya, saya juga mendapat inspirasi adegan di meja makan tersebut …

Iya, ini sudah update. Ditunggu reviewmu lagi ya … xD

**TeukieAngelElf Fanya** : Bagus jika anda sudah paham. Saya senang … terima kasih sudah review ya …

Iya, saya juga merasa jika saya membuat alurnya sedikit kecepatan …

Apakah kurang baik, ya Fanya-ssi? Hehe, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah review …

**ElfAngel Teukie2** : Jangan bilang seperti itu. Saya jadi malu. :D terima kasih sudah review ya …

Iya, saya memang sangat memperhatikan typo(s) tersebut. Saya berharap memang tidak ada typo seperti yang anda bilang tadi … hehe

Terima kasih udah review ya. Jangan jera dtg lagi.

**Nisca31tm-emerald** : Terima kasih sudah review, Nisca-ssi … XD anda senang, saya juga senang …

Iya, hem ternyata saya membuat alurnya jd kecepatan ya?

Iya, tapi saya memiliki jalan tersendiri nanti untuk Sungmin.

**Just reader** : Iya, terima kasih udah review ya … XD

Ini udah update. Jgn jera datang lgi ya …

**Elf **: terima kasih udh review, ini udh lanjut …. XD

"**Sauriva Angelast"**


End file.
